


Writober 2019

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, PWP, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Vegeta protagonista.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 1. First time  
Numero parole: 1209.

Prima volta

Vegeta intravide la coda di Freezer girare l’angolo, e la seguì oltre il muro.

Si ritrovò in un altro corridoio di metallo.

Lo percorse guardandosi intorno, le ovattate risatine del tiranno erano attutite dal suono metallico prodotto dai suoi passi sul pavimento in lamiera.

Percorse la base, intravedendo ogni tanto qualche movimento del changelling con la coda dell’occhio. Una porzione di gomito, uno sfarfallio delle sue mani, il brillio dei suoi occhi o un movimento della sua coda.

Vide la punta della coda scivolare all’interno di una camera e la seguì ancora. Si ritrovò nell’oscurità, mentre la porta si chiudeva di scatto dietro le sue spalle.

“Lord Freezer, volete giocare?” domandò. La sua voce rimbombò nell’ambiente, ma venne coperta da uno scampanellio.

“Mi hai seguito docilmente come non avevi mai fatto prima, ragazzino. Ti stai facendo sfacciato, scimmietta”. La voce di Freezer sibilò dall’ombra.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e serrò un pugno.

< Credi che io abbia paura di te? > pensò, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Venite fuori” lo invogliò. < Sì, è così >. I suoi occhi iniziarono ad abituarsi all’oscurità.

Balzò di lato schivando un’onda rosa di energia, perfettamente sferica e levigata. Questa esplose contro una parete con uno sfrigolio, i frammenti di luce crearono dei bagliori che si rifletterono sulla figura del saiyan.

Quest’ultimo ne approfittò per individuare il pulsante della luce e lo attivò, facendo in modo che delle simil lanterne, ma elettriche e dalla luce blu, si accendessero.

Nella stanza c’erano scatoloni e una brandina a tre posti.

Freezer si fece avanti, dimenando la coda.

“Sai, ultimamente ho notato che mi guardi spesso, occhi negli occhi” disse, allargando le braccia.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle e rispose: “La vostra presenza sta diventando qualcosa che bramo nelle mie giornate. Penso si possa definire abitudine”.

< Questo gioco diverte anche me. Sto ridendo di te, non lo vedi? > pensò.

Freezer scattò, Vegeta si mise in posizione di combattimento, a un palmo da lui la figura del tiranno scomparve, come sbiadendo.

Vegeta fu raggiunto alle spalle dal changelling, quest’ultimo disattivò la supervelocità e lo abbatté contro una parete di metallo, con un vigoroso frastuono.

“Se volete ‘averne un po’, vi accontento” ringhiò Vegeta. Iniziò a tirargli una serie di testate, fino a fargli sanguinare naso e labbra copiosamente.

Freezer ghignò.

“Nessun altro riesce mai a farmi vedere il mio sangue” gli sibilò all’orecchio.

“So che voi me lo permettete” rispose roco Vegeta. Sentì la coda dell’altro palpargli la coscia, Freezer ne utilizzò la punta per afferrargli la stoffa dei pantaloni della battle-suit, scendendoglieli.

< Ultimamente ho iniziato a sognarlo. A svegliarmi sudato invocando il suo nome. Desidero le sue attenzioni quanto lui ha sempre preteso le mie.

Non ci siamo mai spinti oltre un certo limite, fermandoci ai nostri ‘strani preliminari’. Questa volta, però, voglio essere preso, domato. Forse per questo mi sto ribellando più a lungo > pensò Vegeta, ansimando.

Freezer gli strappò i boxer di dosso.

“Levatevi di dosso!” gridò Vegeta. Incrementò l’aura, facendo volare via il tiranno che cadde pesantemente a terra a gambe larghe.

Il principe si voltò, ansimando rumorosamente, mentre la sua aura si placava, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Mi piace quando sei selvaggio” esalò Freezer, rialzandosi in piedi. Si deterse il labbro con il dorso del palmo, mentre l’eccitazione iniziava a fargli scivolare fuori il membro retrattile.

< Lo sai che ti lascio giocare solo perché mi va? > pensò.

“Non capisco perché volete rischiare così tanto” disse Vegeta. Allungò il braccio e lanciò una serie di onde, Freezer le annientò una dietro l’altra con la coda.

Freezer balzò e gli saltò addosso, lo fece volare all’indietro tenendolo bloccato con mani e gambe.

Vegeta gemette, atterrando sulla brandina che quasi si sfondò.

“Levati di mezzo” ruggì. Scattò con la testa e morse la spalla di Freezer fino a farlo sanguinare, Freezer ghignò e ricambiò, mordendogli a sangue il labbro.

“Stai giù buono buono” sibilò Freezer, iniziando a strusciare il proprio bacino contro quello dell’altro.

“Oh, ma io preferisco andare di qua” disse Vegeta. Si rotolò, fece finire Freezer giù dal letto e si lasciò cadere sopra di lui, ascoltandolo gemere di fastidio.

Freezer gli avvolse il collo con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano gl’immobilizzava i fianchi.

“Ottima scelta essere andato di qua, ‘puledro’”. Lo penetrò con la coda, sentendolo gemere.

Vegeta si arcuò, scalciò, dandogli dei colpi di tallone così forti da rendergli livida la pelle.

Freezer lo ascoltò gemere sempre più forte, non smettere di dimenarsi, ma allargare le gambe, lasciando i glutei alla sua mercé.

“Però ora sarà meglio andare di qua” disse il changelling mellifluo all’orecchio del più giovane. Lo ribaltò, bloccandolo a terra.

Si concentrò, arrivando a far uscire completamente il suo membro.

< Ora che ci siamo, un po’ d’inquietudine ce l’ho. Questa è la mia dannatissima priva volta > pensò Vegeta. Si voltò, i suoi occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

“Dannato” sibilò.

Freezer gli accarezzò la guancia e giocherellò con una ciocca dietro il suo orecchio, facendogli finire i capelli davanti al viso.

< Tutti credono che la sua fronte spaziosa sia un difetto. Nonostante possa rappresentare un grande cervello, ridono della ‘stempiatura’, arrivano a dire che ricorda la forma di un posteriore.

Poveri sciocchi. Non sanno che è lui a deformarsi volontariamente l’aspetto. Per sembrare più brutto, al contrario di Zarbon. Per apparire anche più adulto.

Solo io so quale ciocca devo sfiorargli dietro l’orecchio, per fargli ricadere la frangetta. Improvvisamente sembra il ragazzino che è, quasi un bambino.

I suoi occhi gelidi assumono una sfumatura più ingenua e quel nero di ossidiana mostra i suoi riflessi blu scuro. Diventa un altro. S’iniziano anche a notare le ciocche vermiglie che nasconde attentamente tra i capelli più neri.

Una volta che la sua capigliatura a fiamma è disordinata, mostra le bellezze che cela, come una vera fiamma dotata di vita propria > pensò Freezer.

Sentì Vegeta iniziare a spingere il bacino su e giù, abbandonandosi lentamente sul pavimento.

Fece scivolare fuori la coda, Vegeta aprì i palmi delle mani posate per terra, fletté le gambe in modo che i piedi fossero sul pavimento e si diede la spinta, iniziando a saltare, cercando di disarcionare il più grande.

“Il tuo orgoglio è la cosa che preferisco” disse roco Freezer. Gli arpionò i fianchi ed entrò con una spinta dentro di lui, riuscendo a non cadere.

Vegeta gridò, gettando indietro la testa. Freezer ne approfittò per spazzargli mani e piedi con un unico colpo di coda.

Vegeta rovinò con un gemito, la guancia contro il pavimento e un rivolo di saliva che colava dalla bocca.

Freezer continuò a prenderlo con spinte vigorose, con una mano gli afferrò la coda, accarezzandogliela.

Vegeta iniziò a fare un gorgoglio, tra un mugolio e l’altro, simile al verso di un felino.

Freezer, con l’altra mano, iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro.

Vegeta arrivò all’apice del piacere, venendo, sporcando di sperma il pavimento.

“Ho intenzione di continuare ancora a lungo. Selvaggio come sei, altrimenti, vorresti già ribaltare le posizioni” biascicò Freezer, con voce affaticata. Le sue spinte rimasero potenti e costanti, mentre si muoveva dentro il saiyan. Ascoltando il battito accelerato del cuore del più giovane.

< Non pensavo fosse così piacevole > si ritrovò a pensare Vegeta.


	2. Nel letto matrimoniale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 2. Bondage  
Numero parole: 691.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo A Demon's Fate dei Within Temptation.

Nel letto matrimoniale

Vegeta era seduto senza vestiti sul letto, le ginocchia strette con le braccia e il viso nascosto sopra di esse, gli occhi chiusi.

La grande finestra che dava sulla citta era nascosta da una leggera tendina, che lasciava filtrare le luci degli edifici, che illuminava l’ombra dell’ambiente.

Si riscosse, sentendo Bulma camminare verso di lui, con gli occhi liquidi la vide sedersi sul letto e la fissò, piegando di lato la testa. Corrugò la fronte vedendola spogliarsi a sua volta e si massaggiò il mento, notando le corde che teneva in mano.

Le indicò con la testa, con espressione interrogativa.

Bulma le posò sul letto e ne utilizzò una per legarsi la caviglia al letto, ad ogni suo movimento i suoi seni sodi ondeggiavano. Le luci erano soprattutto blu, e davano un alone pallido alla pelle rosea della terrestre.

Vegeta si grattò la testa, mantenendo un’espressione corrucciata.

Lei si legò una corda sotto i seni, intorno al corpo, abbastanza stretta da non farla scivolare, ma non così tanto da arrossarsi la pelle.

Vegeta scese con la mano, passandosi l’indice su uno dei due ampi sopraccigli.

Bulma legò una corda e quella sistemata intorno al suo corpo, assicurandola con due giri intorno alle braccia, in modo che le tenesse i seni sostenuti e sporti.

Le gote di arrossarono divennero vermiglie, man mano che la guardava, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano, ed i suoi occhi divenivano languidi. Le forme della donna si muovevano sinuose, mentre si assicurava una corda intorno al collo.

Vegeta si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua, mentre sentiva delle vampate di calore risalire dal suo bassoventre, socchiuse le gambe, mentre si avvertiva bollente soprattutto all’altezza dell’inguine.

Bulma assicurò la penultima corda all’altezza dei gomiti unendoli, mentre l’altra ai polsi. Recuperò la corda che le penzolava dal collo e la porse al saiyan.

Vegeta la prese con la mano tremante, guardava rapito la donna con gli occhi socchiusi.

Bulma si sporse e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. “Non era tua intenzione dominarmi?” gli sussurrò.

Vegeta la guardò a gattoni davanti a lui, allungò le gambe e le mise lateralmente a lei, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“Come ti è venuto in mente tutto questo?” domandò, giocherellando con la corda.

“Non voglio sentirti distante. Ogni tanto ti allontani, e non mi permetti di seguirti. Questa volta, voglio darti completamente il controllo. Se mi senti tua, forse mi lascerai entrare.

Se mi mostro fragile, anche tu abbasserai le tue difese” gli spiegò Bulma con voce seducente.

“_Tsk_. Il_ bondage_ non mi sembra un’idea tua” borbottò Vegeta. La trasse a sé con la corda e la baciò, schiudendo le labbra.

Bulma ricambiò al bacio, si frenò dall’avere troppo trasporto e assecondò i movimenti lenti della lingua di lui. Lo sentì fare dei profondi respiri, gutturali, con la gola. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che lui l’assaporasse.

Vegeta le accarezzò il mento con l’altra mano. “Tu non sei mai indifesa… ed io non ho bisogno di questo per sentirti mia”.

< Però parla a un lato profondo di me, che non sapevo neanche conoscesse. Forse ha abbattuto i miei muri più di quanto creda > pensò. Le accarezzò un seno con la mano a coppa, sentendola gemere, il capezzolo di lei divenne turgido. Gorgogliò di gola, respirando rumorosamente.

Si stese e la guidò su di sé, Bulma gli strinse le ginocchia ai lati del corpo muscoloso ed iniziò a sfregare i glutei contro il bacino di lui. Si concentrò sulle emozioni di piacere, guardandolo di sottecchi.

< Il suo corpo marmoreo sembra scolpito. Sta così fermo, è deciso. Trattiene ancora la sua furia passionale, forse perché teme che non riuscirebbe a contenere la sua ferocia questa volta > pensò la donna.

Vegeta le accarezzò la guancia con la corda e fece un ghigno sardonico.

“Possiamo smettere quando vuoi” sussurrò.

Bulma gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. “Chi ti dica che io voglia smettere?” lo interrogò.

Vegeta si legò la corda intorno al polso, stringendole la spalla con la mano, con l’altra la trasse a sé per la schiena.

Bulma iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, sentendolo gemere di desiderio, Vegeta si arcuò, i suoi piedi si mossero febbricitanti.


	3. Travolto dalla passione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 3 Hair pulling  
Numero parole: 549.

Travolto dalla passione

Vegeta cercò di strisciare lungo il letto, aggrappandosi al lenzuolo, respirava affannosamente. Il suo corpo era madido di sudore, respirava con la bocca aperta, i suoi occhi riversi verso l’alto e le guance arrossate, anche le orecchie.

Il corpo di Freezer lo bloccò dentro di sé. I glutei di Vegeta erano già arrossati, il saiyan era sporco di sperma.

La coda del tiranno lo penetrò, facendogli fare un grido secco, muovendosi avanti e indietro dentro di lui, con spinte secche.

Le dita di Freezer affondarono nei suoi capelli mori, morbidi, stringendoli.

Freezer gli fece piegare a forza la testa all’indietro, con l’altra mano giocherellò con la sua frangetta che aderiva alla pelle abbronzata, completamente umida.

Le dita di Freezer erano affusolate e gelide al tocco. Sui entrambi gl’indici, all’altezza del polpastrello vi erano le bruciature dovute alle innumerevoli onde rosse di morte che aveva lanciato.

Freezer piegò la testa e gli mordicchiò il collo, i suoi occhi rossi brillavano nell’ombra.

Gli tirò più forte i capelli, facendolo gemere, e lo morse con forza, facendo affondare i denti candidi nella sua carne.

Vegeta avvertì il dolore mischiarsi al piacere e venne, la sua coda si attorcigliò intorno alla propria gamba, serrandogli la coscia.

< Mi fa impazzire. Dopo un po’ finisco completamente in sua balia, è follia >.

Freezer gli graffiò il petto, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio. “Lo so che ti ecciti così. Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi, io ti trovo stupendo anche per questo” sussurrò lascivo.

Vegeta gorgogliò, un rivolo di saliva gli colò dalla bocca sempre spalancata, deglutì rumorosamente. I suoi gemiti rimbalzavano sulle pareti, mentre la sua lingua fremeva, leggermente sollevata.

Freezer fece scivolare fuori la coda, gattonò all’indietro, lasciandolo libero, Vegeta rotolò sul letto, sdraiandosi a faccia in su, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Freezer gli si mise di fianco e gli sollevò la testa, stringendolo nuovamente per i capelli e lo baciò.

< Se me li toccasse chiunque altro, sarebbe insopportabile. Però, dannazione, lui sa fare persino questo. Con le sue dannate dita può toccarmi in ogni modo, invadere ogni mio spazio, far fremere ogni parte di me anche la più impensata. Riesce a dare vita a suoni e vibrazioni che mi fanno impazzire, eccitandomi o rilassandomi a seconda del suo fine > pensò Vegeta. La lingua dell’altro lo invadeva, muovendosi in lui.

Freezer si mise di nuovo sopra di lui, bloccandolo con le gambe e lo penetrò, questa volta la coda gli circondò il collo, ancora segnato da sangue e morsi.

Vegeta aveva diversi lividi e segni di graffi sul corpo muscoloso.

“Questa non è una punizione, ma un premio. Qui siamo solo noi, nessuno saprà mai cosa facciamo. Celerò i momenti in cui il guscio del tuo orgoglio si schiude. Questi attimi appartengono solo a noi” sussurrò Freezer. La sua voce era bassa, quasi inudibile e modulata, provocava brividi incontrollati nell’amante.

< I suoi capelli sono un’attrazione fatale. Hanno una forma così insolita, sembrano rigidi e immutabili. Al contrario sono malleabili, basta solo sapere come prenderli. Sono una fiamma che divampa, ma per giocarci senza spegnerla ci vuole maestria.

I capelli sono come il proprietario, in fondo. Io ne so ogni segreto, come cambiarne forma e colore, come mutarli a mio gusto. Così come so cambiare a mio piacimento Vegeta > pensò Freezer.


	4. La minaccia di Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 4. Breath play  
Numero parole: 888

La minaccia di Goku

“A-aspe-aspetta…” biascicò Vegeta, ritto in piedi davanti al letto, col battito cardiaco accelerato. I corpi di entrambi ignudi.

Freezer lo afferrò per la gola, guardò il viso del suo amante diventare rosso, lo sentì annaspare, osservò i suoi occhi color ossidiana diventare liquidi, perdendo man mano colore. Lo vide impallidire, Vegeta cercò disperatamente di allontanargli le mani dalla gola, spinse le sue dita pallide, gli graffiò mani e braccia, nel tentativo di fargli rallentare la presa.

Le braccia gli ricaddero inerti e gettò all’indietro gli occhi, Freezer socchiuse le dita, permettendogli di tornare a respirare.

Lo adagiò sul letto, guardandolo ricadere abbandonato. Il viso riprese colore, divenendo rosso acceso, le gote smisero di essere violette e le labbra bluastre.

Le dita gelide di Freezer gli avevano lasciato dei segni nerastri sulla pelle del collo.

La luce della luna filtrava attraverso la finestra della casa capsula, illuminando il parco mobilio dell’interno.

Freezer lo afferrò nuovamente per il collo con entrambe le mani.

Il petto di Vegeta si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare, con movimenti febbricitanti iniziò a graffiare i polsi dell’altro, tentando nuovamente di fargli allentare la presa.

Il corpo del saiyan era sudato e sottomesso, la bocca schiusa alla ricerca d’aria, le guance rosse come la punta delle sue orecchie.

Freezer lo costrinse, con le ginocchia, a tenere le gambe aperte, prendendolo con foga, fissandolo cercare disperato un po’ d’aria.

< La sua vita mi appartiene da sempre, completamente. Non può liberarsi da me, alla fine sarà mio in eterno > pensava, eccitato. Affondando con forza dentro il saiyan, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa delle gambe.

Vegeta era schiacciato dal peso dell’altro, in parte inabissato nel letto, dalle lenzuola umide di sperma e sudore.

La coda di Freezer gli cinse gli occhi, oscurandogli completamente la visuale.

Vegeta soffocò un grido, stringendo gli occhi, tentò inutilmente di allontanarlo con le mani, la coda gliele bloccò, alzandogliele sopra la testa.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, con un’espressione di supplica, boccheggiò più forte, gemendo per le spinte vigorose dell’altro.

Il suo viso divenne cianotico, illuminato dalla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra.

Freezer lo lasciò andare, alzandosi, Vegeta tossì ed ansimò, si afferrò il collo e strisciò al limitare del letto, piegò la testa, facendo ricadere i capelli a fiamma verso il basso, respirando disperatamente.

Freezer si alzò, cominciando a rivestirsi, sentendolo boccheggiare e tossire.

“Come pensi di nascondere quei segni a tua moglie?” domandò.

Vegeta si sdraiò a faccia in su, accarezzandosi la gola. “Senzu” biascicò.

Freezer ridacchiò. “Oh, finirà per scoprire i nostri incontri, vedrai”. Finì di rivestirsi, aprì la finestra e volò via.

Vegeta si nascose gli occhi con il braccio e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito.

“Sono tentato di ammazzarmi…” biascicò.

“Lo penso spesso anche io, ma non è un granché di soluzione. Ricordati gl’inferi”. La voce di Goku lo fece trasalire.

Vegeta gridò, balzando in piedi giù dal letto e si coprì col lenzuolo, tremando.

“Kakaroth… a-aspetta… posso…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Perché credi che io abbia voluto proprio Freezer al torneo? Ho permesso resuscitasse proprio perché Whis mi ha parlato della vostra relazione” spiegò Goku.

Vegeta impallidì, perdendo la presa sul lenzuolo. “Co-cosa…” farfugliò.

“So che lo ami” disse Goku, grattandosi la testa.

Vegeta gli diede le spalle, iniziando a recuperare i propri vestiti con gesti meccanici. “Non puoi decidere arbitrariamente che lo amo… e farmi rovinare la vita” esalò.

Goku osservò i suoi glutei.

< Oh, lo so che lo ami, come so che non mi noterai mai. Sono troppo piccolo ai tuoi occhi, troppo puro… Lo invidio così tanto quel maledetto changelling. Vorrei possederti anche io ancora e ancora su quel letto. O permetterti di fare il contrario. Mi lascerei stringere alla gola fino a morire. Mi andrebbe bene anche perdere la vita per essere tuo solo una volta > pensò.

“Dovresti dirlo a Bulma” sussurrò roco.

Vegeta fece una risata gelida, infilando i boxer. “Per farmi lasciare? Tu lo diresti a Chichi?” ringhiò.

“Sì, avrebbe il diritto di sapere. Forse mia moglie mi abbandonerebbe, ma Bulma non è Chichi. Dalle una possibilità di capire.

Tu ami entrambi. Questo fa parte della tua natura. Se ti ama, ti accetterà” disse Goku.

“_Tsk_” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku guardò i segni dei morsi e i lividi che Freezer aveva provocato al principe dei saiyan, assottigliò gli occhi, e si concentrò sui segni della sua gola.

“Dovrò dire a Freezer di stare attento, però. Ho tutta l’intenzione di tenervi d’occhio. Se ci va troppo pesante, gli staccherò la testa con le mie mani” disse gelido.

Vegeta avvertì un brivido di paura lungo la schiena.

< Forse sono svenuto e questo è solo uno strano sogno. Kakaroth non è mai stato così… spaventoso… > pensò.

“… Ha sempre saputo fermarsi quando era il momento…” lo giustificò.

Goku lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece voltare, inserendogli a forza un senzu tra le labbra.

Vegeta arrossì, sentendo le dita dell’altro in bocca.

“Io vi tengo d’occhio a prescindere. Voglio vederti felice, non con l’orgoglio a pezzi…

Pensaci, dovresti proprio parlarne con Bulma” disse Son. Si allontanò di un paio di passi e, portandosi due dita alla fronte, si teletrasportò.

Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente il senzu, mentre i segni sul suo corpo sparivano. La luce della luna schiariva la sua pelle abbronzata.

“… Bulma…” mugolò, portandosi una mano al viso.


	5. Benvenuto su Big Gete Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 5. Prosthetic  
Numero parole: 702.  
What if.

Benvenuto su Big Gete Star

Vegeta era accomodato sul sedile della sua navicella.

< Non importa quanti sforzi io faccia. Non riesco a raggiungere lo stadio di supersaiyan > pensò, frustrato. “_Tsk_”. Serrò con forza il pugno coperto dal guanto latteo.

I suoi occhi dalle iridi color ossidiana scrutavano fuori dall’oblò. Pianeti e sistemi dal diverso numero di stelle si susseguivano, ogni tanto s’intravedevano delle brillanti nebulose.

La navicella iniziò a tremare e si arrestò.

“Che diamine…!” gridò Vegeta, scattando in piedi.

Un titanico cilindro di metallo, ricoperto da venature di silicio e cip, penetrò la navicella, dando vita a una fessura circolare. Si mosse a stantuffo e si ritirò, Vegeta venne risucchiato fuori. Si tappò la bocca, mentre galleggiava nello spazio, guardandosi intorno confuso.

Sgranò gli occhi, alle spalle della navicella, lì dove non c’era l’oblò, si stagliava una gigantesca navicella spaziale.

*******

Vegeta si divincolò, le sue braccia erano bloccate sopra la sua testa, attraverso una serie di fili e tubi seghettati, diversi elettrodi erano collegati al suo corpo muscoloso, completamente ignudo.

Incrementò la sua aura, le sue energie vennero risucchiate dal filo.

Il principe dei saiyan iniziò a gridare, mentre sentiva tutti i suoi muscoli andare a fuoco, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi, mentre il dolore gli annebbiava la mente.

Il suo corpo si accasciò, mentre iniziava a respirare a fatica, la bocca spalancata e un rivolo di sudore che colava dalle sue labbra. I suoi rantoli sofferenti coprivano i bip che provenivano dalle alte pareti di metallo.

“Benvenuto su Big Gete Star” risuonò una voce.

Vegeta cercò di rialzare la testa, vedeva ombre sfocate. Non riuscì ad articolare nessun suono compiuto.

< … Questa voce… la conosco? > si domandò.

Una figura metallica avanzò, con passi cadenzati, le zampe metalliche che ticchettavano sul pavimento che portava fino alla piattaforma dove si trovava il saiyan. Alle sue spalle, in alto, nell’oscurità, brillava un titanico occhio rosso.

Vegeta riuscì a mettere a fuoco l’ombra del changelling, che dimenava la coda metallica.

“Stavo andando a prendermi la mia vendetta, dopo aver fatto un salto su qualche pianeta da ‘fottere’ per potenziarmi… Questo incontro era più che insperato, piccolo traditore” sussurrò quest’ultimo.

La liscia superficie del suo corpo aveva riflessi verdastri.

Vegeta deglutì a fatica.

“Chi… caz-cazzo… sei…?” esalò con un filo di voce.

“Come, Vegeta? Non mi riconosci? Forse è questo buio.

Andiamo, mi hai visto spesso, scimmietta, accanto a mio fratello. Ora che lui è morto, nessuno potrà proteggerti da me. Posso finalmente spezzarti” rispose roco il changelling.

“Cooler…” biascicò Vegeta, pallido in volto. La sua pelle si era ingrigita, un rivolo di sudore gelido scivolò lungo la sua schiena abbronzata fino al moncherino della sua coda.

“Oh, ci sono. Non mi avevi riconosciuto per la mia nuova forma, più perfetta” sussurrò Cooler.

< _Si è cromato_? Come diamine ha fatto? Sembra un cyborg… No, è un cyborg! > si disse Vegeta. Riuscì a rialzare la testa, i suoi piedi erano sospesi nel vuoto.

“Il mio corpo è come se fosse diventato tutto un arto prostetico” disse Cooler.

< Non sa che io sono tutto questo posto. Lui è prigioniero dentro di me. Da una porzione del mio cervello e un cip, grazie alla mia pura volontà, si è creato un intero pianeta capace di prosciugare dall’energia gli altri pianeti > pensò.

Vegeta iniziò a divincolarsi, i suoi muscoli dolevano e il suo corpo non rispondeva, boccheggiò, riuscendo a ringhiare.

Cooler gli afferrò i fianchi e avvicinò i suoi glutei al proprio bassoventre lucido.

Il gigantesco Cooler osservò il membro retrattile del suo Metal Cooler scivolare fuori, Vegeta iniziò a gridare di terrore e rabbia. Ululò di dolore, mentre il cyborg lo penetrava, iniziando a dimenarsi dentro di lui.

< Ti farò mio e poi ti assicurerò dietro le spalle. Non devo più fare rotta su Neo-Namek, mi basterà prosciugare pian piano Vegeta da questo momento in poi. Mi divertirò con lui…

Dopodiché andrò sulla Terra e ucciderò Goku > pensò Mecha-Cooler.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il volto.

< … Dovrei essere con Bulma… con nostro figlio… è così freddo… così inumano… >. I suoi richiami di aiuto si trasformarono in una serie di gemiti sempre meno forti, rocamente disperate.


	6. Mio re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 6. Dirty Talk  
Numero parole: 721.

Mio re

Vegeta reclinò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente. Sentiva risuonare il respiro dell’altro accanto a sé.

“… Guarda che… non c’è… bisogno…” esalò. Sprofondò di più nel divano, sentendo l’altro continuare a leccargli i piedi.

“Lo so che vi piace, principe…” mormorò Goku. La sua lingua si muoveva sul dorso del piede del più grande, dando vita a strisce umide di saliva. “… Essere omaggiato, desiderato… venerato…”. La voce di Son era roca e modulata.

Vegeta serrò un pugno, espirando profondamente dalle narici.

“Non lo trovi umiliante?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“Oh, ma non c’è niente che io desideri di più di potermi prendere cura di te. Sei il mio sovrano, in fondo”. Proseguì Goku.

Vegeta ingoiò un gemito, muovendo gli occhi sotto le palpebre.

“Rilassati e lasciami fare. Nessuno ci scoprirà, ho calcolato tutto. Fidati, mio re” lo rassicurò Goku.

Vegeta si morse il labbro inferiore fino ad arrossarlo, il suo respiro si era fatto irregolare.

Goku lo osservò eccitarsi di sottecchi. “Immaginate le mie dita su tutto il vostro corpo. Ad accarezzarvi, sfiorandovi appena, per rispetto. Sentite il mio respiro caldo su di voi? Vi sussurra la vostra perfezione, la mia devozione”.

Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato. “Ci godi a vedermi impazzire, vero? Kakaroth, dannazione! Nessuno ti ha chiesto niente!” sbraitò.

“Un bravo suddito non ha bisogno che gli si chieda niente” disse roco Goku, leccandogli la coscia.

Vegeta spalancò le gambe e questa volta gli sfuggì un gemito prolungato.

< Mi fa impazzire! > pensò.

“T-tu… tu non sei un suddito…” biascicò. Si nascose il viso con la mano, ansimando roco. “Non c’è nessun pianeta o popolo, niente” gemette.

Goku gli posò delicatamente il piede per terra e si sporse, posandogli le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Sarei stato orgoglioso di essere il tuo generale, di essere ‘tuo’… Non perdere la speranza, mai. Non finché io sono al tuo fianco” disse roco. Gli mordicchiò il ginocchio.

Vegeta scattò in avanti e gli afferrò il mento, arcuò la schiena e lo baciò con foga.

“Mi stai facendo perdere il controllo” ringhiò roco.

Goku gli posò le mani sui fianchi e lo spinse delicatamente. “Se vuoi possedermi, fai pure, ora, qui, sul pavimento, ma se riesci a resistere… ti prego. Voglio solo farti sentire amato, rispettato. Voglio farti rilassarti e godere, anche solo con la mia voce, se lo desideri”.

Vegeta diede una serie di testate all’indietro, ansimando. I capelli neri a fiamma ondeggiavano, le ciocche larghe quattro dita frusciavano strofinando contro la stoffa del divano.

“Vuoi usare quella dannata bocca? Allora fallo in modo più utile che con le parole” brontolò.

< In questo modo avrò finalmente controllo su me stesso. Non è possibile che quello che dici mi faccia impazzire fino a questo punto > rifletté Vegeta.

Goku gli accarezzò le cicatrici sulla gamba e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non riesci proprio a fidarti di me, mio principe? Io non voglio farti del male” mugolò, addolcendo il tono.

< Riesci a modulare la voce in mille modi diversi quando siamo soli. Perché in pubblico parla sempre in quel modo fastidioso? > si domandò Vegeta. Socchiuse gli occhi, allungò la mano e gli accarezzò la testa. “Sì, che mi fido, continua pure a parlare. Solo… non giudicarmi” gli chiese.

Goku sorrise. “Certo, mio re” assicurò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Rilassatevi, chiudete gli occhi. Lasciate che la mia voce vi scivoli addosso, si soffermi pian piano lettera dopo lettera sulla vostra pelle. Sentite la mia fiducia, la mia lealtà, imprimersi su di voi. Ascoltate le mie parole penetrarvi a fondo, compenetrarvi.

Non v’è cosa che non farei per voi. Nulla che non inventerei per il mio sovrano…”.

Vegeta si arcuò, sporgendo il bacino e fece un lungo mugolio.

“Voi siete tutto. Governatemi pure, mio re” lo supplicò Goku.

Vegeta si disfece di pantaloni e boxer, sentendo il proprio membro pulsare dolorosamente.

< Lui si sottomette, ma sono io che lo desidero. Dannazione, mi farei prendere, se me lo chiedesse! > pensò.

Goku gli accarezzò le gambe. “Sarò la vostra mano. Seguirò i vostri comandi. Vincerò per voi…”.

Vegeta fece un sospiro prolungato, alcune gocce di sperma gli sfuggirono, macchiando il divano.

“… sei una dannata droga…” ammise.

Goku gli leccò la coscia risalendo più in alto, sporgendosi. “Voi siete il mio nettare” rispose.


	7. Prigioniero in un altro universo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 7. Web cam  
Numero parole: 511.

Prigioniero in un altro universo

Vegeta mugolò, dimenandosi, la corda che gli stringeva i polsi gli arrossava la pelle. Muoveva freneticamente le dita, ticchettandole anche tra loro, erano madide di sudore e sporche di sangue sotto le unghie. Erano bloccate alla testata del letto.

Dalle finestre circolari entrava della luce, scalciò, facendo finire a terra il lenzuolo. Rivoli di sudore scivolavano lungo il suo collo.

< Non riesco a capire perché non posso usare i miei poteri! Devono per forza c’entrarci gli angeli, o non mi sarei ritrovato in un altro universo! > pensava. Scalciò, dimenandosi, facendo traballare il letto sotto di lui.

Mugolava, la sua bocca era bloccata da una pallina, i cui lacci neri erano legati dietro la sua testa, nascosti in parte dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

Jiren gli spalancò le gambe fino a spezzargliele, Vegeta strinse gli occhi, cercando di gridare per il dolore, anche se i suoi richiami erano soffocati.

Abbassò lo sguardo, con raccapriccio notò la web-cam montata nella bassa pediera del letto, fatta da tubi di metallo lavorati.

Jiren gli posò una mano sull’addome, bloccando il suo corpo ignudo e incrementò l’aura. Scariche di energia bollenti percorse il corpo del saiyan, quest’ultimo gettò indietro la testa, mentre i suoi muscoli smettevano di reagire. Il dolore si mischiava a una sensazione agrodolce, si ritrovò a respirare a fatica con il naso, gli occhi completamente bianchi.

Jiren controllò che l’inquadratura puntasse sull’intimità del prigioniero. Glielo afferrò con una mano ed iniziò a massaggiare.

“Sai meglio di me, principe, che bisogna scendere a patti nelle nostre realtà. Potrebbero spazzare via tutto ciò che conosco.

Non sarò mai un eroe abbastanza forte, non riuscirò mai a proteggere ciò che amo. Esattamente come te. Obbedire a questo genere di ordini, è l’unica speranza.

Devi essere docile, fidati, conviene anche a te…”. La sua voce era spenta, la figura del saiyan si rifletteva nei suoi immensi occhi neri liquidi, simili a vetro.

Vegeta si ritrovò a mugolare, piano, mentre le immense dita dell’altro continuavano ad eccitarlo, sollecitando il suo intimo.

< Kakaroth stava combattendo con Hit. Chi ha la possibilità di pagare o ricattare membri di così tanti universi? Che sia l’inizio di una qualche rivolta contro gli dei o… Semplicemente gli angeli pensano di poter prendere ciò che desiderano?

Suppongo la seconda. Devono semplicemente avermi notato al torneo e pensato di divertirsi con me. Lord Freezer mi diceva sempre che tipi fossero.

Mi basta resistere. Si stancheranno e mi rimanderanno a casa > rifletté.

“La tua è proprio una bellezza volgare, non capisco cosa ci possano trovare. Sei un guerriero migliore rispetto a come mi appari come amante” valutò Jiren.

Vegeta si ritrovò col membro svettante, a muovere appena il bacino, strusciando i glutei sul letto.

< Non metterò a rischio Bulma, o i miei figli, soltanto perché non voglio dare spettacolo. Tanto scoprirò chi c’è dall’altra parte della web cam e magari, un giorno, riuscirò persino a vendicarmi > pensò.

Le sue gambe, spezzate, non rispondevano, ma si arcuò per quanto gli era possibile, venendo.

“Sì. Bene, esattamente così…” lo incoraggiò Jiren atono.


	8. Morso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 8. Biting  
Numero parole: 580.

Morso

“Fre-Freezer…” esalò il giovane saiyan, rabbrividendo. Freezer lo teneva bloccato contro il muro di metallo col peso del proprio corpo, con una mano gli stringeva i capelli neri a fiamma tenendogli la testa sollevata all’indietro, l’altra gli accarezzava il petto sotto la maglietta.

“Sssh, Vegeta, non vorrai farci scoprire” gli sussurrò il changelling all’orecchio.

Vegeta gorgogliò, tremando più forte.

< Mi mordi il mio collo, esposto, incidendo appena la carne. Come se fossi una creatura delle tenebre, sai di avermi completamente in pugno. Ti piace, ti eccita, sapermi in tuo potere, avere il mio corpo alla tua mercé.

Non posso, e forse non voglio, ribellarmi a te. Il tuo fiato gelido incontra la mia pelle, pungente. Il mio battito cardiaco aumenta, mi strappi i pantaloni usando la coda e sento le tue dita percorrere la mia coscia.

I tuoi occhi rossi sembrano il crepuscolo > pensò.

“Da-dannato…” biascicò, con le labbra secche e arrossate. Un rivolo di sangue scendeva lungo il suo collo, dal punto in cui Freezer l’aveva morso.

< Ti sento su di me, avverto il contatto nonostante il sottile strato dei miei vestiti che ci divide. Che separa me e te. No, non c’è un me e te, io mi abbandono a te, scompaio in te. Se non ci fosse un noi, io verrei meno > si ritrovò a pensare Vegeta.

Freezer si scostò di scatto, con uno sgambetto lo fece cadere pesantemente a terra, Vegeta mugolò e se lo ritrovò di sopra, a bloccarlo nuovamente.

< Sei così vicino, le mie gambe avvolgono la tua vita. Finisci di togliermi l’intimo, ti sento entrare in me. Mi fondo con te.

Sei così vicino a me che sento ogni ondulazione, ogni curva del tuo corpo sinuoso > pensava il saiyan, lasciandosi sfuggire dei bassi gemiti.

Le spinte di Freezer si fecero sempre più forti, lo possedeva dolorosamente.

< Il mio desiderio insaziabile brilla nei miei occhi. Mi porterà sempre da te. Potrei riconoscere il tuo viso tra mille. Mi appartieni > pensò Freezer, mordendogli la spalla. < So che emozioni ti agitano. Sotto la superficie che grida di essere rilasciato, i tuoi pensieri urlando di rimanere mio eternamente >.

Vegeta iniziò a dimenare il bacino, andando incontro al corpo gelido e minuto del tiranno.

< I nostri corpi si muovono insieme, sto annegando in un mare di passione. Tutto si fa sempre più intenso, ho il sangue alla testa! >. Ansimava, il fiato corto continuamente spezzato da gemiti e mugolii, iniziò a fare anche versi rochi, mentre con le gambe stringeva spasmodicamente Freezer.

Cercò di abbracciarlo, ma la coda gli bloccò i polsi sopra la testa.

< Il tuo respiro è preciso, controllato. Si sussegue come il ritmo costante dei tuoi movimenti. Ti muovi dentro di me in modo… elegante.

Possessivo, forte, ma nobiliare.

Fai crescere man mano il mio piacere, in un crescendo di euforia.

Non rompere quest’estasi. Vorrei si protraesse all’infinito, per l’eternità > pensò Vegeta, boccheggiando.

Freezer guardava il suo viso contratto, gli accarezzò le labbra sporte, le guance e rosse, bollenti. L’osservò stringere gli occhi, incapace di articolare qualche parola di senso compiuto.

“Mio” rimarcò il concetto.

< Mordi leggermente la carne tenera del mio collo esposto. Il tuo fiato rimane gelido, nonostante tutto e incontra la mia pelle ancora più bollente. Mi punge la cute, la mia frequenza cardiaca riesce ad aumentare ancora.

Sto impazzendo >. Vegeta venne, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso, e un rivolo di sudore gli sfuggiva dalla bocca.


	9. Imperfetta passione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWWykfV06w8; My Heart Is Broken - Evanescence [Nightcore].  
Prompt: 9 Threesome

Imperfetta passione

Vegeta si portò la lattina alle labbra e la bevve tutta d’un fiato.

“Io non lo capisco proprio. Con tutti è in un modo e con me è completamente diverso. Con gli altri sorseggia lo stesso bicchiere di vino per dieci minuti, gustandoselo come un signore. Con me arriva ad ubriacarsi e a ondeggiare, sbattendo quella dannata coda ovunque.

Lo so che lo fa apposta di farmene finire la punta in faccia! Ridacchia sotto i baffi”. Ammaccò la lattina e la lanciò sopra una pila. Aveva gli occhi liquidi, e le pupille dilatate.

Zarbon inarcò un sopracciglio, era seduto al bar accanto a lui.

Il barista era un polpo umanoide che con i suoi tentacoli serviva diversi mercenari in contemporanea.

“Lui è sempre un’amante dell’arte, ma lo fa in modo discreto. Non è mai sobrio, ma di sicuro normalmente non è logorroico. Accantona le conquiste e la sua ferocia, per farmi dispetti idioti.

Io non capisco. Nessuno crederebbe mai che una creatura così feroce, così gelida, con me si lascia andare a cose come andare in giro in accappatoio di seta o tirarmi la coda con l’espressione di un bambino.

Mi confonde. Mi rende sciatto. Finisco per essere disordinato e dimenticarmi le cose in giro. Io non sono quel tipo di persona” brontolò Vegeta. Tirò un pugno al bancone di metallo bianco, ammaccandolo.

Zarbon si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, emanava un forte odore di oppio e Vegeta si nascose il viso con la mano a coppa.

“Perché mai?” domandò con voce astiosa. Tossì, mentre i suoi occhi si arrossavano.

Zarbon si accorse della sua reazione e, facendo apparire un’onda violetta tra le dita affusolate, incenerì la sigaretta.

“Tu vedi il vero ‘Freezer’. Il lord vuol dire che ha fiducia in te, ti considera più vicino della tua stessa famiglia.

Quel lato di lui, ‘io’ non lo vedrò mai” esalò. Si passò la mano sul volto e scrollò le spalle. “Nonostante io lo conosca sin da bambino, quel lato di lui posso solo immaginarlo” esalò.

Vegeta arrossì e si massaggiò il petto.

< Si fida? > si domandò. Un sorriso gl’increspò le labbra.

“Tu lo ami, vero?” domandò roco.

Zarbon quasi cadde dalla sedia, si aggrappò al bancone e lo guardò con espressione stralunata.

“Hai decisamente bevuto troppo, Vegeta” sibilò.

Vegeta spostò all’indietro la sedia e balzò in piedi, indicandolo. “Dice sempre che tu sei una sua creatura, che la tua bellezza è merito suo. Dice un sacco di cose che ti riguardano che non capisco. Perché non gli facciamo una sorpresa, insieme? Ci stai?” domandò.

Zarbon giocherellò con la sua treccia e rispose: “Ci faremo ammazzare. Lo sai?”.

< Le ‘lucertole’ mangiano le ‘rane’, non s’innamorano di loro > pensò.

Vegeta serrò un pugno e allargò un braccio, ghignando.

“Se non si prova mai, non vale la pena di vivere. Moriremo? Beh, almeno avrai lottato per qualcosa a cui tenevi davvero. Sopravviveremo? Avrai più di quanto mai avresti pensato!” gridò. Dimenò furiosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

< I suoi occhi sono così decisi. Questo spirito indomabile mi travolge. Forse Lord Freezer in lui rivede quello che era. Mi ricordo quando da giovane mi trascinava nelle sue follie, uscendone ogni volta vittorioso.

Ha avuto la mia fedeltà anche per quello > pensò Zarbon.

“Mi hai convinto. Cos’hai in mente, scimmietta?” domandò, sporgendosi in avanti.

***********

“In questo universo è pieno di ‘sovrani’. Io sono solo un altro re, Zarbon ha l’aspetto che potrebbe avere un’altra ‘regina’ più che altro.

Magari saremo spazzati via da voi, Lord Freezer, prima di poter valere qualcosa. O potete permetterci di omaggiarvi, di stabilire un’alleanza.

In quel caso vi giurò che non mi arrenderò e non avrò pace finché non renderò i nostri nomi memorabili. Li scolpirò in modo tale che persino gli dei tremeranno sentendoli.

Diventeremo leggenda” disse Vegeta, serrando un pugno.

Freezer inarcò un sopracciglio e scrollò le spalle, sfilandosi

Zarbon arrossì, vedendo il corpo del suo signore ignudo, si strinse le cosce fino a lasciare i segni delle dita.

“Credo intenda dire che con questi omaggi sigilleremo il patto. Io v’imploro, permetteteci di…”. Iniziò.

Freezer si sporse e gli afferrò il mento, guardandole negli occhi.

“Non spiegare un discorso così concitato che mi aggrada. Lasciati trascinare dal desiderio.

Tu cosa vuoi desiderare?” sibilò. I suoi occhi rossi brillarono nella penombra della stanza.

Zarbon deglutì rumorosamente, avvertendo un brivido lungo la schiena. Si strappò la tiara che indossava e la lasciò cadere per terra.

“Voglio il mio nome in eterno accanto al vostro. So bene che mi ucciderete, che non vi attrarrò mai quando vorrei, ma questa volta ho osato una follia” disse roco, iniziando a tremare.

Un ghigno fiorì sulle labbra di Freezer, che se le pulì dal rossetto con un gesto secco del dorso della mano.

“Meglio”. Baciò Zarbon, mozzandogli il fiato e lo fece stendere sul letto.

< Vegeta mi sembrava un tipo più possessivo. Forse è ancora un ragazzino, tutto sommato > pensò Freezer.

Il principe dei saiyan gattonò fino al bordo del letto, si aggrappò alla sua spalla ed iniziò a mordicchiargli il collo, accarezzandogli la schiena.

La coda di Freezer lo sferzò, ribaltandolo e lo fece ricadere steso sul letto.

Freezer si mise a cavalcioni su Zarbon, tenendolo immobilizzato, avvolse i polsi di Vegeta con la coda e trascinò il saiyan fino a sé. Iniziò ad accarezzarli entrambi, le dita esperte pizzicavano e sollecitavano i corpi dei due amanti.

< Si sono fatti trovare pronti nelle mie stanze. Zarbon aveva cosparso entrambi del mio profumo preferito. Erano ignudi, Vegeta stava a gattoni con un’aria felina, Zarbon era seduto con espressione sottomessa.

Vegeta mi ha anche fatto trovare uno dei miei vini preferiti vicino al letto.

Per un attimo sono stato tentato di ucciderli. Sanno veramente troppo di me. Uno perché mi studia da una vita, l’altro perché l’ho lasciato entrare prepotentemente nella mia intimità, oltre che nel mio letto.

Poi la lussuria ha avuto il sopravvento > pensò. Li mordeva, lasciando scie di saliva e succhiotti. Morse il capezzolo di Vegeta, sentendolo turgido sotto la lingua, lasciando i segni dei denti. I suoi denti diedero vita a delle piccole gocce di sangue lì dove aveva morso con foga il fianco di Zarbon.

Vegeta baciò il lord con tanta foga da spaccargli le labbra.

Freezer sentì la propria eccitazione crescere, baciò a sua volta Vegeta con foga, distraendolo mentre scioglieva la coda ancora intorno ai suoi polsi. Lo penetrò in modo secco e gli lasciò andare la bocca, facendolo gridare di sorpresa e piacere.

Il suo membro retrattile scivolò fuori e penetrò anche Zarbon, dovette muoversi su e giù, dimenando il bacino, per riuscire ad entrare nella fessura stretta.

< Non mi sarei mai aspettato fosse vergine... Beh, anche se solo da questo lato. Le sue ‘avventure’ di una notte con donne diverse sono note, anche se non è l’unico.

Aspettava me o semplicemente voleva evitare il contatto con uomini che potessero far sfiorire la sua bellezza? > si domandò.

Zarbon si lasciò andare a gemiti forti, la sua treccia si era sciolta e i lunghi capelli ricadevano morbidi sul lenzuolo.

Vegeta afferrò la mano di Freezer, se la portò alla bocca mordendola, in modo da soffocare i suoi gemiti desiderosi.

Freezer liberò la mano e lo schiaffeggiò piano, gli afferrò il mento e l’obbligò a tenere la bocca aperta. Mosse con più forza e foga la sua coda, facendolo gemere sempre più forte.

Il principe dei saiyan divenne incapace di controllarsi, i richiami di Zarbon rimbombavano, acuti.

Freezer sentì i respiri irregolari dei due e i loro gemiti fondersi, lasciò andare il mento di Vegeta, e ricominciò ad accarezzare i corpi di tutti e due.

I muscoli tesi, il sudore a inumidire i corpi bollenti.

< Così, tutti e due per me, alla mia mercé, tutto questo non mi dispiace. Anzi, è nettare divino per il mio ego.

L’importante è tenerli separati. Nessuno deve toccare le cose mie. Nessuno! > pensò Freezer.


	10. Rapito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 10. Blindfold   
Numero parole: 1209.

Rapito

Vegeta fu scosso da tremiti, mentre qualcosa di viscido risaliva lungo la sua schiena, la sentiva umida e pulsante.  
Cercò di gridare, ma gli uscì un basso gorgoglio. I suoi polsi erano legati sopra la sua testa, una benda nera gl’impediva la visione.  
Scalciava, con le gambe aperte, un rivolo di sudore era rimasto impigliato nei peli scuri del suo pube, il suo corpo era completamente ignudo. Si ritrovò a boccheggiare, scalciò ancor più forte, facendo cigolare il letto sotto di lui.  
Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma e boccheggiò, le labbra secche e screpolate, sporche di sangue.  
< Come diamine ci sono finito in questa situazione? Mi sento così debole, e intorpidito >. Rabbrividì, a causa della sua momentanea cecità i suoi sensi altri sensi si erano affinati, e le mani gelide che si posarono su di lui le avvertì più nitidamente. Le carezze si confusero a dei graffi dati da delle unghie aguzze.  
Il suo corpo si tese, mentre sentiva un forte respiro posarsi su di lui.  
Si ritrovò a chiudere le gambe, stringendo i glutei, mentre qualcosa di aguzzo gli sfiorava il fondoschiena. Una mano andò ad accarezzare all’altezza del moncherino della sua coda, costringendo i suoi muscoli a rilassarsi.  
< Ero nel letto che stavo dormendo. Quel moccioso del futuro era uscito dalla finestra, avevamo litigato di nuovo.  
Non riuscivo proprio a capire perché la Donna, nonostante io l’abbia abbandonata, mi aveva comunque concesso di dormire nella sua casa, nella stanza degli ospiti >.  
Riuscì a modulare un urlo, mentre una specie di enorme ago-cannula si faceva largo a forza dentro di lui. Delle mani gli bloccarono le gambe e una coda lo penetrò.  
Gridò fino a farsi andare via la voce, mentre l’immenso ago, forse d’osso, si allargava elastico ad ombrello dentro di lui, bloccandosi. Una sostanza viscida lo invase ad ondate.  
Vegeta serrò gli occhi, mentre calde lacrime gli rigavano il viso.  
< In qualche modo perverso tutto questo mi ricorda Freezer >. Deglutì rumorosamente aria e saliva, si affogò e si ritrovò a tossire.  
Le mani gli lasciarono andare le gambe e gli bloccarono i fianchi, con una stretta ferrea e metallica.  
Vegeta lasciò ricadere in avanti la testa, le mani contratte sopra la testa.  
< Non mi sono accorto nemmeno di venire rapito. Come è stato possibile? I miei sensi sono sempre molto fini. Ormai non mi fido più della mia capacità di avvertire le auree, non con tutti questi cyborg in giro… >. Gli sfuggirono una serie di singulti e ringhi, tentò inutilmente di mordere il vuoto con la bocca impastata.  
Il dolore continuo al fianco, lì dove supponeva avesse uno squarcio, fu soppiantato dalla sensazione provocata da qualcosa di ovale e molle che rotolava dentro di lui, espulso dalla coda che continuava a secernere sostanze.  
Vegeta si accasciò contro al letto, riuscendo a modulare appena qualche grugnito. Le sue lacrime avevano inumidito la stoffa della fascia nera che teneva sul viso.  
Dalle sue labbra scivolò un grosso rivolo di saliva che, freddo, gli precipitò sul petto. 


	11. Incontri clandestini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 11. Wall sex  
Numero parole: 467.  
AU.

Incontri clandestini

Il grande quadro sulla parete aveva una pesante cornicia di legno dipinto d’oro antico e decorazioni in giada scura. La tela rappresentava delle figure pallide e prostrate, che alzavano la mano, in pietosa richiesta d’aiuto.

Era illuminato dalla luce delle candele posizionate sui candelabri appesi ai muri, a tre braccia, in ottone.

La luce illuminava anche i due amanti, soprattutto quello muscoloso dell’uomo, in tensione.

I gemiti di Bulma risuonavano nella stanza.

La donna aderiva con la schiena pallida e nuda contro il muro, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti, mentre Vegeta la penetrava con forza. I glutei sodi e morbidi di lei erano arrossati.

I capelli azzurri, umidi di sudore, nascondevano in parte il suo viso accaldato.

< … Ogni volta che suo marito va via per qualche mese, io corro qui, come un cane ammaestrato, al suo richiamo.

Mi ripeto sempre che dovrei rifiutarla. Mi dico che è umiliante, ma alla fine rispondo sempre alla sua chiamata.

Mi dice che ama me e non lui. Mi ripete che non aveva altra scelta.

La verità è che le piace fare sesso con me, solo quello e non vuole ribellarsi all’etichetta.

Dannata Donna, mi fa impazzire > pensava Vegeta. Dalla sua bocca sfuggivano bassi gorgoglii di piacere e ringhi di desiderio.

“Ancora! Ti voglio ancora, sempre di più!” gridò la donna.

Vegeta aprì le gambe, piegandole leggermente verso l’esterno, spalancando quelle dell’altra, che le sollevò, avvolgendogliele intorno ai fianchi.

Bulma gli morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

Vegeta premette una mano sulla parete, mentre con l’altro braccio la sosteneva, Bulma gli cingeva le spalle massicce, graffiandogli la pelle abbronzata.

I capelli mori di Vegeta ondeggiavano ad ogni movimento focoso di lui.

Bulma tentava di assecondare le spinte vigorose dell’amante, boccheggiando.

< Il mio orgoglio rimorde. Mi sento uno schifo d’uomo. Una orribile seconda scelta, ma… Vivo per questi momenti.

La voglio mia, la desidero. Averla mi riaccende, mi fa tornare a respirare > pensò Vegeta. Morse la spalla della donna, che gemette più forte, serrando gli occhi.

Il fiato di lei puzzava di nicotina.

< Vorrei che questo non finisse mai, che continuasse in eterno. Vorrei fuggire sulla moto di lui, andarmene da questa maledetta prigione d’oro > rifletté Bulma.   
“Ancora! _Mnhhh_… Più forte, ti prego, ancora!”. La voce le si spezzò, mentre la sua voce vibrava.

Vegeta la sbatté con forza contro il muro, premendola col proprio corpo. Si tratteneva dal venire, riuscendo a rendere anche più incalzante il ritmo.

Bulma piegò in avanti la testa, mordendogli la spalla.

Vegeta la baciò con un gesto brusco e rude, forzò le sue labbra con la lingua, intrecciando la sua lingua a quella di lei.

< Vorrei tornare indietro nel tempo, quando pensavo ci potessimo essere solo noi > pensò Bulma, ansimando rumorosamente.


	12. Danzatrice del ventre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 12. Roleplay  
Numero parole: 609.

Danzatrice del ventre

Vegeta allargò le gambe e deglutì, rosso in volto, sentendo il proprio membro pulsare. Si passò la mano sul viso abbronzato, sentendolo umido di sudore, e si deterse le labbra secche e bollenti con la lingua.

“… Donna…” esalò.

Bulma gli schioccò un bacio con le labbra dipinte di rosso fuoco. Indossava un top e un pantaloncino inguinale dello stesso colore, veli color rubino semi-trasparenti le veleggiavano intorno mossi dai movimenti delle braccia della donna.

“Mio principe…” sussurrò la moglie. Muoveva l’addome piatto, dando vita a delle onde, e danzava.

Vegeta sentiva il viso bollente, le orecchie gli fischiavano e anch’esse erano accaldate. Osservava la terrestre fare la danza del ventre, i seni sodi di lei ondeggiare.

I suoi occhi color ossidiana divennero liquidi, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano.

“… la vostra umile schiava danza per voi” soffiò Bulma seducente.

Vegeta boccheggiò, si sfilò la parte di sopra della battle-suit, ormai fradicia di sudore, lasciando libero il petto muscoloso. Le gocce di sudore scivolavano sui segni delle cicatrici, i suoi capezzoli erano sollevati e rigidi.

Gli sfuggì un gemito prolungato mentre lei si portava l’indice alla bocca e lo succhiava avidamente.

“Donna, senti, cosa significa tutto questo?” domandò. La sua pressione era tale che rischiò di perdere del sangue dal naso.

Bulma si abbassò e gattonò fino a lui, per terra, tenendo i glutei alzati, lasciando che i veli scivolassero sul pavimento. Raggiunse i piedi del saiyan e gli sfilò gli stivaletti bianchi, gettandoli via.

La figura di Vegeta e quella di Bulma si riflettevano nello specchio dell’armadio.

Vegeta si massaggiò il collo muscoloso.

“Oggi è il tuo compleanno e ti meriti un regalo un po’ diverso… piccante oserei dire” sussurrò Bulma.

< Queste cose direi che deve avergliele insegnate Yamcha quando stavano insieme. Ce lo vedo a farla travestire da odalisca.

Dannato predone del deserto! Io lo faccio esplodere …>. Iniziò a pensare Vegeta. Gli sfuggì un verso strozzato quando lei gli abbassò i pantaloni, lasciando scoperta la sua evidente eccitazione nonostante i boxer.

“Ti piace essere vezzeggiato come sovrano, vero?” domandò Bulma. Gli passò l’indice sul mento, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

Vegeta guardò la donna sporgersi verso di lui, poggiandosi sul letto dov’era accomodato, facendo ondeggiare i seni, col corpo appena coperto.

< … Così invitante… > pensò deglutendo a vuoto.

“Mi sembra che tutta questa ‘roba’ si chiami _roleplay_. Non hai assolutamente bisogno di usarla per sedurmi. Sono cose da terrestri ed io voglio esserne superiore…”. Iniziò a dire con voce rauca.

“Cosa desiderate, mio re?” domandò Bulma, fissandolo con gli occhi liquidi.

Vegeta ricadde pesantemente all’indietro, sul letto, in un movimento involontario sollevò il bacino.

Bulma sorrise, rimettendosi in ginocchio e gli abbassò i boxer.

< Se sapevo che bastava così poco per zittirlo, avrei provato questo metodo prima.

O forse no. Sembra così indifeso, desideroso. Oh _Kami_, ho quasi paura di fargli male. Desidera così tanto avere quel ruolo? Riavere un regno e dei sudditi è qualcosa a cui aspira così profondamente da venirne quasi distrutto? > pensò.

Gli accarezzò l’interno coscia con le unghie aguzze e laccate, si stese su di lui e gli baciò il collo.

“Voglio solo farti un regalo di compleanno” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Vegeta prese la mano di lei e se la portò al membro.

“Lo ammetto, questo è gradito, ma… Non schiava. Al massimo regina” brontolò.

Bulma sorrise. “Me lo segno per le prossime volte” rispose, iniziando ad accarezzargli l’intimità.

< Assurdo. Lui viene dallo spazio profondo, ma su di lui sento il sapore e il profumo del deserto più di quanto lo percepissi su Yamcha che ci ha vissuto tutta la vita > pensò.


	13. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 13. Mirror  
Numero parole: 785.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Be Gone; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88yhvy48DG4.

Mirror

Freezer era rannicchiato su se stesso sul letto, la luce azzurra della lampada si rifletteva nella sua pelle candida, mettendo in risalto le sue costole ed i segni dei graffi autoinflitti.

Il tiranno digrignava i denti, i suoi occhi rossi saettavano nella penombra. Le sue unghie erano sporche di sangue, arrivò ad incidersi la sua coda.

Fissava con astio il proprio riflesso nello specchio.

< Non c’è creatura che odi di più. Sei soddisfatto?! Guardaci!

Distruggiamo, conquistiamo e calpestiamo. Come voleva nostro padre, ma…

GUARDACI! Siamo dei mostri. Non c’è soddisfazione. Chi è deserto non vuole che qualcosa fiorisca negli altri. Siamo stati resi aridi e ora rendiamo sterili gli altri > si rimproverò, boccheggiando. Si premette le mani sulle tempie, fino a lasciarsi i segni delle dita.

Si riscosse dalla sequela di gemiti vedendo che la porta si apriva.

“T-tu…” esalò, riconoscendo Vegeta.

Il principe dei saiyan annuì ed esordì dicendo: “So cosa provi”.

“Cosa diamine vuoi?! Voglio stare solo!” gridò Freezer. Allungò un braccio, la mano gli tremava, lanciò un _death beam_. Il raggio vermiglio sfiorò il viso di Vegeta, graffiandogli la guancia.

“Ogni giorno trovo il mio più grande nemico che mi fissa allo specchio.

Non c’è giudice più terribile di te stesso. Ti perdi in una sequela di momenti soli”. Proseguì il principe dei saiyan, avanzando. Si era richiuso la porta della camera alle spalle.

Freezer fu scosso da tremiti, il suo respiro era affannoso.

“Vattene, se non vuoi che ti uccida” lo minacciò.

Vegeta lo raggiunse, parò con l’avambraccio un colpo di coda diretto al suo viso e si sedette ai piedi del letto, guardando Freezer intensamente. La sua espressione piegata in una smorfia arcigna.

“Non vuoi uccidermi. Vorresti rompere quello specchio” disse gelido.

Freezer si mise a gattoni sul letto, lo afferrò per il collo con una mano, digrignando i denti.

“Mi hai scambiato per la regina cattiva? Il mio servo sei tu, non quello specchio” ruggì.

Vegeta si limitò a fissarlo.

< Non ha paura? Sì, ce l’ha, lo vedo nella rigida della sua postura, in quella goccia di sudore all’altezza della sua basetta sinistra > pensò Freezer.

“Tu sei stato la mia prima volta. Mi hai fatto scoprire il mio corpo, la sensualità, la mia natura…” disse Vegeta. Gli afferrò il polso e si liberò, addolcendo la stretta successivamente. “Ora voglio ricambiare il favore”.

Freezer lo guardò confuso.

Vegeta gli avvolse i fianchi con un braccio e lo issò, facendoselo sedere sulle gambe.

Freezer ruggì: “Ora la pag…”. Si fermò vedendo il proprio riflesso esattamente di fronte a sé, il suo intero corpo, coda compresa, veniva specchiato. Iniziò a tremare involontariamente e serrò i pugni, creando delle ferite a mezzaluna nei palmi.

“Cosa vedi?” gli domandò Vegeta all’orecchio.

“Un dominatore dell’universo tutto” ringhiò Freezer.

Vegeta gli posò un bacio sulla spalla, vicino al collo. “Io vedo una figura minuta e stupenda, liscia e ipnotica. Cos’altro vedi?”. La voce di Vegeta era calda, roca.

Ai brividi di terrore, si fusero quelli di piacere, e Freezer si ritrovò a farsi sfuggire un gemito.

“Vedo un conquistatore infastidito da uno scimmione” brontolò.

< Quanto ho voluto fosse tutto per me, come ai vecchi tempi? L’ho desiderato così a lungo ed ora eccolo qui, nel momento in cui più avevo bisogno di lui > pensò.

Vegeta gli accarezzò l’interno coscia con la mano, mentre la coda gli si avvolgeva intorno alla caviglia e la gamba.

“Vedo il mio amante. Sei bellissimo”. La voce di Vegeta risuonò profonda.

“Non mentire. Vedi solo un mostro”. Gli occhi di Freezer divennero liquidi, mentre la sua voce velenosa venne rotta da un singhiozzo malcelato.

Vegeta gli afferrò il mento e l’obbligò a continuare a guardarsi, baciandogli l’angolo della bocca.

“Quando ti lasci andare, quando ti fidi, sei divino. Credimi, non avrei motivo di mentirti” sussurrò. Iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro.

Freezer si arcuò, mentre la sua eccitazione cresceva abbastanza da mostrare il suo membro retrattile.

“I-io… odio… tutto questo...” biascicò, guardandosi con astio.

Vegeta gli prese il membro, accarezzandoglielo nella mano bollente segnata da piccoli calli. “Guarda. Come puoi? Le tue espressioni mi fanno sentire il re che non sono mai stato, e allo stesso tempo uno schiavo d’amore”.

“Ve-Vegeta…”. Freezer serrò gli occhi, gli sfuggirono alcune gocce candide dall’intimità.

< Fate in modo che questo momento non finisca mai, ‘angeli’. Per favore… > pensò, mentre gli sfuggiva un rivolo di saliva.

“In quello specchio voglio farti vedere ciò che vedo io, di te: la tua parte migliore” mormorò.

Freezer gli afferrò la nuca.

“I-insieme… siamo i migliori… Non dire MAI più che Goku è il numero uno” ordinò.

“Ve lo giuro, _Mylord_” bisbigliò Vegeta al suo orecchio.

“Vegeta!” gridò Freezer, all’apice del piacere, venendo.


	14. La via del peccato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenager!AU.  
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 14. Intercrural  
Numero parole: 508.

La via del peccato

Vegeta strinse gli occhi, rosso in volto. Il braccio dell’altro gli avvolgeva il corpo, serrandogli il petto muscoloso, sentiva il suo amante aderirgli alla schiena.

Jeeth gli aveva infilato la mano nei boxer, accarezzandogli il membro con le dita coperte di lubrificante.

Vegeta piegò all’indietro la testa, facendo strofinare i capelli neri a fiamma sul petto dalla pelle rossa dell’albino.

Le iridi color sangue di Jeeth guizzavano.

Vegeta si morse il labbro, ingoiando una serie di gemiti. Le sue orecchie erano in fiamme, bollenti, come il resto del suo viso.

Jeeth si strusciava contro di lui, premendo contro i glutei sodi dell’amante, ben visibili attraverso i boxer aderenti, di marco.

Vegeta si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, stringendo, mentre le dita del coetaneo si muovevano veloci, stimolandolo. Gli sfuggì un verso roco, mentre Jeeth ridacchiava.

Si abbassò i boxer, liberando la propria eccitazione, respirando affannosamente. Il suo membro svettava, stretto tra le dita di Jeeth.

“Con te vale proprio la regola della l” bisbigliò Jeeth al suo orecchio. Lasciandosi andare a sua volta a dei gemiti lascivi e desiderosi.

“N-non essere… volgare…” ringhiò Vegeta. I suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre serrate.

Jeeth si piegò e gli mordicchiò la spalla, succhiando. “Oh, ma lo so che ti piace quando sono volgare” sussurrò.

< La prima volta che siamo andati a letto insieme, pensavo fossi solo un diversivo. Lui era sempre così freddo, lontano, al massimo annoiato.

Presto ho scoperto cosa ci volesse per scaldarlo, quanto potesse essere focoso in realtà > pensò.

Lo liberò dall’abbraccio ed iniziò a infastidirgli un capezzolo, stringendolo tra pollice e indice.

Vegeta si divincolò, liberandosi, ed indietreggiò di un passo, riprendendo fiato. Si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, scuotendo la testa. “Ammettilo, stai cercando di farmi impazzire” si lamentò.

Jeeth si spogliò completamente, passandosi le mani sul corpo.

“Se realmente tutto questo non fosse tra i tuoi desideri, avresti smesso d’invitarmi da parecchio di notte in casa tua. Aspetti sempre che tuo padre si assente, per chiedermi di unirmi a te” disse roco.

< Tra noi due non c’è un bravo o un cattivo ragazzo. Lui è un figlio di papà insopportabile che un giorno gestirà col pugno di ferro un’azienda gigantesca e senz’anima. Io sono un maledetto delinquente che finirà la sua vita in qualche rissa per un po’ d’oro rubato > pensò.

Vegeta si grattò la fonte spaziosa, regolando il proprio battito cardiaco.

“… Sei maledetto quanto bello…” sibilò.

Jeeth gli si mise di fronte, gli mise una mano per ogni spalla, e gli avvolse il membro con le cosce.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro si muoveva come se lo stesse prendendo. Sfregava le gambe contro l’intimità di Vegeta.

Quest’ultimo si lasciò sfuggire una serie di ansiti e mugolii soddisfatti.

< Non capisco perché mi stia piacendo tutto questo! > pensò.

“Che razza di roba è?!” gridò, tra i gemiti lascivi e sboccati.

“_Intercrural_” soffiò Jeeth.

< C’è tutto un mondo che posso farti scoprire ancora. Lasciati guidare da me nel mondo del peccato e della lussuria > pensò.


	15. Mansueto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 15. Daddy kink   
Numero parole: 559.

Mansueto

< Mi ha posseduto tante volte, ma in questo caso è diverso. Non mi sono mai sentito così fragile, annientato.

Volontariamente mi sono spogliato della mia armatura e delle mie difese, lasciando che mi travolgesse > pensò Vegeta. Arcuò il bacino il più possibile, aderendo con la schiena alla roccia sotto di lui. Le gambe aperte, le ginocchia piegate, piedi a premere contro l’altare scavato rozzamente nella pietra. Si teneva i bordi frastagliati con le mani, ferendosele superficialmente. Alcuni rivoli di sangue scendevano a terra.

I suoi ansiti frammezzavano versi osceni.

“A-ancora… Sì! Oh, sì, più forte!” gridava con voce straziata e desiderosa, arrocchita dai tanti richiami già espressi.

Il corpo umido e scivoloso di Freezer si dimenava su di lui. Minuto, ma dai muscoli possenti in tensione.

Vegeta sentiva il tiranno muoversi dentro di lui con spinte secche.

“Dillo… Dillo!” lo invogliò l’imperatore spaziale.

“Vi voglio, possente Freezer!” gridò Vegeta, strofinando la testa all’indietro.

< Ha rapito mia moglie e i miei figli. Ha piegato tutti gli pseudo-protettori della Terra. Li ha imprigionati, li ha ridotti all’impotenza.

Se non mi fossi piegato, avrebbe annientato la mia famiglia. Non potevo permetterglielo! Bra non ha ancora nemmeno un anno.

Se mi comporto bene, invece, li passerà da delle umide celle a delle stanze vere e proprie in una base. Avranno cibo, acqua, dei servizi igienici veri. Impedirò anche alle malattie di falciare via le loro vite > pensò.

“DILLO!” sbraitò Freezer, gli occhi rossi in fiamme.

Vegeta si dibatté sulla roccia, come un’anguilla, lasciando che gli affondi di Freezer quasi sfondassero il suo corpo proteso, offerto.

“Di più, _daddy_!” implorò.

Freezer gli morse le labbra, come se gliele dovesse divorare. Gl’infilò la lingua in bocca, premendo quella dell’altro.

Vegeta si sentì invaso anche dalla saliva di Freezer, mentre il suo membro veniva stimolato dalla punta della coda del changelling.

Freezer interruppe il bacio, permettendogli di respirare e gli morse il collo. Lasciando un nuovo segno violaceo di denti dove già ve n’erano altri.

“Sì, era questo che volevo” sussurrò lascivo, con voce stridula e vibrante. Gli leccò il viso, inumidendoglielo di saliva.

Vegeta si sporcò di sperma, tremante. Era infreddolito dall’umidità dell’ambiente, dal corpo gelato del tiranno. Il suo corpo ignudo era madido di sudore.

Freezer gli graffiò il petto, lasciando tre tagli che percorrevano da una spalla al fianco.

Vegeta ingoiò il gemito di dolore, ancora intento a gemere.

“S-sono il… bravo bambino… del mio _daddy_?” domandò. I suoi occhi arrossati divennero liquidi di lacrime, pizzicando.

< Vorrei scappare. Essere a casa mia, al sicuro. Se Kakaroth fosse ancora vivo niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo. Non mi sarei dovuto piegare fino a questo punto.

Sono la barzelletta di me stesso > pensò.

“Sì che lo sei. Quando ti comporterai così ti premierò” disse Freezer. Lo penetrò anche con la coda, Vegeta si trovò ad ululare, mentre l’altro si muoveva doppiamente dentro di lui con foga. “Sì, ti premierò così. Quando ti comporterai male ti punirò. Ti sculaccerò davanti a tutti i miei uomini”.

< Le umiliazioni sono solo iniziate. Non avranno mai fine, mai più > si disse Vegeta, mentre la saliva gli scivolava dalle labbra gonfie.

“_Mnh… Da-daddy… pre-mnh-aaaah_-premia-premiatemi…. AH!” implorò.

Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

< Non pensavo che mi avrebbe eccitato fino a questo punto sentirlo parlare così. Continuerei per giorni > si disse.


	16. Recoome sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 16. Pubblic sex  
Numero parole: 1235.  
Puntata originale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4aKkLJMK3Q  
Ispirata da M.P..  
Scritta sentendo: Falling for you, The 1975

Recoome sex

“_Recoooome_, calcio!” gridò Recoome. La sua tuta nera aderente si era strappata in più punti, soprattutto all’altezza dei glutei. Scattò con la supervelocità, staccandosi dal prato azzurro, i capelli rossi gli ondeggiavano disordinati sopra il capo allungato e squadrato.

Vegeta venne travolto dall’aura e dalla ginocchiata, grossa quanto metà del suo corpo, prima ancora che il calcio lo raggiungesse.

“Che… Che botta!” gridò Gohan, piagnucolando. Indietreggiò, tremante, le braccia aperte e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Crilin si mise davanti al figlio del migliore amico, ansimando.

Vegeta riuscì ad arrestare il suo volo aggrappandosi ad una montagnetta e con un colpo di reni fece una capriola in aria, atterrando acquattato.

La tuta si era strappata all’altezza della sua spalla, i capelli gli ricadevano scomposti. Fece un balzo felino e proseguì volando, la sua aura brillava di blu elettrico.

Recoome lo guardò raggiungerlo, parò la scarica di pugni del principe dei saiyan con i suoi gomiti massicci. Un suo braccio era largo tre volte quello dell’avversario.

“Prendi questo, e questo, e questo…!”. Vegeta gridava, cercando di darsi coraggio.

Recoome, con un rivolo di sangue alla bocca, passò dall’avere un’espressione ebete a ghignare interessato.

< … Ora che ci penso… è un traditore. Ormai è carne da macello! Lord Freezer non lo riprenderà come protetto, non è più di proprietà esclusiva > rifletté.

Fece una risata forte, instupidita.

Iniziò a parare calci e pugni semplicemente con le mani, proseguendo a ridere sempre più selvaggiamente.

“Bravo Vegeta, come ce la caviamo bene. Sei più in gamba di quanto pensassi…” lo derise.

Vegeta iniziò a gridare, cercando d’incalzarlo con colpi sempre più veloci, che l’altro parava rapidamente. I guanti candidi del principe si erano strappati e l’anulare era completamente scoperto.

“Reeeecoome, subito!” gridò il colosso. Vegeta fu travolto da una gomitata, che lo fece precipitare a faccia in giù, si ritrovò sdraiato su un prato, nell’impatto molte delle sue ossa avevano scricchiolato. L’erba e la terra gli erano entrati in bocca, mentre il naso aveva iniziato a sanguinare copiosamente, in modo particolarmente doloroso.

Si lanciò di lato, dandosi la spinta con mani e piedi, per evitare un pugno diretto alla sua testa, che polverizzò un paio di zolle di terra.

Vegeta volò sempre più in alto, nel cielo verde chiaro namecciano, consumando aura, cercando di distanziare Recoome, che lo seguiva ridacchiando, con un’aura rosa violetta.

Il principe dei saiyan alzò una mano e caricò un’onda, cercò di raggiungere l’avversario sotto gli occhi preoccupati di Crilin e Gohan.

Recoome evitò l’onda e raggiunse Vegeta con uno schiaffo alla testa, stordendolo e facendolo precipitare.

“Ehilà!” gli gridò, guardandolo cadere in acqua.

Vegeta riemerse con i pugni serrati e le braccia allungate davanti a sé. Raggiunse la sua massima velocità e si abbatté all’altezza dell’addome del nemico, affondando nella sua pancia in parte muscolosa e in parte adiposa.

Gli occhi di Recoome divennero bianchi per il dolore.

< Un po’ più in basso… e mi avrebbe evirato, maledetto! > pensò Recoome.

Venne sospinto più in alto, mentre le sue costole si lussavano in diversi punti.

Il suo urlo di dolore si trasformò in una serie di gemiti indistinti, mentre la forza dell’attacco di Vegeta perdeva potenza.

Crilin notò che Jeeth si leccava le labbra, dicendo: “Niente male”.

Si premette Gohan contro il petto, mentre Burter ridacchiava, posando le mani sui fianchi. Entrambi gli esponenti della squadra Ginew fissavano Vegeta con gli occhi brillanti.

Il principe dei saiyan cercò di liberarsi del pesante corpo di Recoome con una serie di pugni, non riusciva ad uscire.

Recoome aveva spesso di gemere e aveva iniziato a ghignare, i suoi occhi erano tornati neri e vispi.

Afferrò Vegeta per i fianchi, immobilizzandolo, premendogli la bacia contro la faccia fino a quasi soffocarlo.

“Aiuto!” annaspò Vegeta, dimenando inutilmente le gambe.

Recoome aveva flesso l’addome, in modo da immobilizzargli le braccia nelle pieghe del proprio corpo titanico.

“Ora sei mio, e se hai voglia di giocare…”. Recoome lo issò, liberandogli le braccia, tenendolo a testa in giù per i fianchi ed iniziò una discesa libera in volo, accelerando sempre di più.

Vegeta iniziò a gridare terrorizzato, vedendo che il terreno si avvicinava sempre di più.

Crilin tappò le orecchie a Gohan.

< Cosa sta succedendo? > si domandò il bambino, terrorizzato.

Si era aperta una voragine, ed alzato un grosso polverone. Al suo interno, Recoome stava in piedi, a fissare la metà inferiore del corpo di Vegeta che usciva dal terreno, il resto era sotterrato.

Osservò la fisionomia delle sue gambe socchiuse, i suoi glutei stretti dalla battle-suit lacera. Gli sfilò le stivaletti e ridacchiò, osservandogli i piedi nudi.

“Bello, sei ancora tutt’intero?” domandò. Lo afferrò per una caviglia e lo sollevò.

Vegeta ansimò rumorosamente, riprendendo fiato.

“Se ti è piaciuto l’atterraggio a testa in giù…”. Iniziò a dire Recoome, notò che Vegeta aveva gettato le mani all’indietro per caricare un’onda, lo abbatté a terra diverse volte.

Dalla fronte spaziosa del principe dei saiyan iniziò a zampillare del sangue, Recoome fu implacabile, finché l’aura di Vegeta non si azzerò.

“Era ora… Adesso inizia lo spettacolo” disse Jeeth.

Recoome sdraiò Vegeta sul terreno, tenendogli le gambe sollevate, gliele spezzò sentendolo gridare di dolore ed iniziò a strappargli la tuta. Lo tenne a gambe aperte, schiena e testa aderiti al suolo.

Crilin impallidì, indietreggiando.

“Gohan, qualsiasi cosa succeda, non guardare” disse al bambino, prima di tappargli nuovamente le orecchie.

Gohan si limitò ad annuire.

“Questo è uno spettacolo che volevamo vedere da tanto. Si può sempre contare su Recoome, per lui non è un problema fare sesso in pubblico” si felicitò Burter.

Vegeta fu scosso da singulti e il suo grido divenne stridulo, mentre Recoome lo invadeva con la lingua. La sentì viscida ed umida che si faceva strada a forza tra i suoi glutei.

Cercò di trovare le energie nel corpo martoriato, Recoome gli fece allungare le braccia sopra la testa e le calpestò, spezzandogliele in quella posizione.

< Mio caro ‘bambino’, hai aperto la porta ai lupi. Ora ti sbraneremo, tutti > pensò Recoome, leccando più a fondo e avidamente.

Vegeta tremava visibilmente, le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto, il corpo non gli rispondeva più e i muscoli si rilassavano involontariamente.

< Che razza di mostri sono? Sulla Terra ero pronto a uccidere Vegeta, pensando fosse la minaccia, ma… Lui è cresciuto in mezzo a quella gente così?

Umiliato nel suo orgoglio fino a questo punto? Nausea e terrore si mischiano, non posso svenire solo perché devo proteggere Gohan.

Goku, ti prego amico mio, vienici a salvare.

Tu, Vegeta, resisti… Hai capito?! RESISTI! > pensò Crilin.

Recoome giocherellava col membro di Vegeta, usando l’immensa punta dell’indice.

Le gambe immobilizzate di Vegeta caddero pesantemente per terra, alzando un po’ di polvere, mentre il principe dei saiyan ansimava vistosamente, respirando a fatica.

Recoome iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta, il suo membro era sproporzionato rispetto al principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi.

< … Lascialo fare… riprendi le energie… alla fine sarà più esausto di me… lo colpirò mentre è soddisfatto… e scapperò… Tornerò più forte di prima… > si ordinò, mentre la punta svettante del membro del nemico gli violava la bocca, slogandogli la mandibola e scheggiandogli un paio di denti.

Le risate di Burter e di Jeeth gli arrivavano alle orecchie, coperte dal suono del vento.

< … Se fossi rimasto col mio protettore non sarebbe successo, ma… Voglio così tanto essere libero… > gemette Vegeta mentalmente.


	17. Il veleno della coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 17 Age difference  
Numero parole: 980.

Il veleno della coda

Il giovinetto aveva i polsi legati da delle manette dietro la schiena e gli occhi coperti da una benda.

“Devo dire che è proprio un bell’esemplare” sussurrò Dodoria, stringendogli il mento. “Considerando che ormai dovrebbe essere anche uno degli ultimi…”. Si leccò le labbra.

Vegeta gli morse la mano a sangue, ringhiando.

“Maledetta peste” ruggì Dodoria, ritirando la mano, stringendosela al petto.

Vegeta sputò il sangue a terra, aveva il collo immobilizzato alla parete di pietra con un collare, dimenava la coda furiosamente.

“Con me non ‘devi’ giocare” ruggì.

Zarbon roteò gli occhi. “Dai, ormai è pronto. Lord Freezer non vorrà trovarci qui mentre ci si diverte”. Si voltò verso il bambino, che si dimenava ringhiando. “In ogni caso preferisco quel Radish. Non è niente male ed è molto più docile” sussurrò.

< Non riesco a capire dove sono. Nelle stanze di Lord Freezer, forse? Sicuramente sulla sua navicella > pensò il piccolo, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. < Perché sta andando tutto storto? Dovrei essere a casa, con mio padre, sul mio pianeta… Non c’è più niente, è stato spazzato via. Non sarò re > pensò il principe, rabbrividendo.

“Oh, ma non sarebbe più carino se fosse un po’ più docile?” sibilò Dodoria, sfregandosi le mani. Guardò il corpo ignudo e abbronzato del ragazzino, i segni candidi delle prime cicatrici.

< Sono contento di non poterlo vedere. Mi dà la nausea. Sono libero e presto scapperò. Sì, qualche notte e me ne andrò. Il mio orgoglio non si piegherà così facilmente! > pensò Vegeta, digrignando i denti.

Zarbon guardò la sua intimità e scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia.

< Non ho dubbi che magari crescendo sarà ben dotato, ma al momento non mi eccita affatto. Troppo piccolo, immaturo.

Forse mi sto addolcendo. Non dovrei provare pena per una scimmietta e men che meno mettere in dubbio le azioni di Mylord Freezer > rifletté.

“Liberami e ti farò vedere chi è docile! Ti faccio a pezzi, palla di lardo!” sbraitò Vegeta, dimenando furiosamente la coda.

Dodoria fece apparire una sfera tra le dita e gliel’avvicinò al volto, facendogli percepire il calore, sussurrando: “Non hai di certo la mia potenza”.

Vegeta lo colpì con la coda, lasciandogli un livido sulla grossa gamba.

“Non sarai tu a fermarmi, ciccione rosa. L’universo sarà mio!” gridò, fino a graffiarsi la gola.

Zarbon corrugò la fronte. “Devo convenire che ha un bel caratterino, ma questo lo avevamo già notato” sussurrò.

< Domarlo sarà complicato. Ci farà sudare > rifletté.

“Maledetto” sibilò Dodoria, prendendogli la coda con indice e medio.

Si udì un colpo energetico che si abbatteva sul soffitto di metallo, facendolo tremare.

Dodoria trasalì e si voltò, in contemporanea con Zarbon, lasciando andare la coda di scatto.

Freezer era in piedi davanti a loro, il braccio ancora alzato e l’indice rivolto verso l’alto. “Fuori” ordinò gelido.

I suoi due luogotenenti obbedirono, Zarbon con il capo chino, Dodoria rabbrividendo, zoppicava leggermente a causa del segno alla gamba.

Freezer ascoltò la porta metallica chiudersi automaticamente alle loro spalle, la sigillò con un codice numerico e raggiunse Vegeta, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Vegeta si era irrigidito, respirava piano.

“Hai intenzione di sfidare anche me, moccioso?” domandò gelido Freezer.

Vegeta cercò di piegare il capo, facendo strofinare la coda sul pavimento.

“Vuoi giudicarmi anche tu? Non mi avrete così” disse roco. Trasalì sentendo qualcosa di gelido risalire dalla sua gamba, lungo il suo petto. La punta della coda gli forzò le labbra e si posizionò nella sua bocca.

“Vuoi essere forte, ragazzino?” domandò.

Vegeta mugolò in assenso, cercando di allontanare la protuberanza viscida con la lingua.

Freezer ghignò.

“Posso renderti forte, il più forte. Sarai irrefrenabile come l’oceano, come le sue alte onde anomale. Fiorirai, dal sale, tra grida e dolore.

Ti andrebbe?” domandò. Gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli a fiamma, sentendoli morbidi sotto le dita.

< Posso essere il tuo mentore. La nostra differenza di età è profonda, incide. Io ho già visto gli orrori della guerra, come si domina, come ci si ribella quando si viene dominati.

Posso ‘crescerti’ > pensò.

“Cosa devo fare?” domandò Vegeta con voce roca.

“Succhia” ordinò Freezer.

Vegeta gli strinse la coda con i denti, il tiranno mugolò infastidito, ma sorrise, vedendo che il ragazzino iniziava a succhiare.

Vegeta sentì un liquido dolciastro invadergli la bocca, le sue gote divennero vermiglie e la sua fronte febbricitante, si ritrovò a spalancare le gambe. Più succhiava, più il suo bacino si muoveva in modo irrefrenabile.

< Se questa è una prova, non fallirò > pensò.

< Da oggi inizia la tua completa schiavitù. Vedremo se riuscirai a trasformare i miei insegnamenti in un modo per sfuggirmi, o se alla fine ti piegherai al mio volere, e al mio veleno > pensò Freezer, seguendogli la linea della spina dorsale con l’indice.

Vegeta spalancò la bocca, ansimando per riprendere fiato, mentre un rivolo della sostanza gli scivolava dalle labbra, gocciolandogli oltre il mento.

“Gli altri penseranno che ti sto possedendo. Ti converrà fargli credere che sia andata così, o le prossime volte mi toccherà farlo davvero” disse Freezer, accarezzandolo tra le gambe.

Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato.

“Perciò continua a gemere. Io guarderò soltanto” disse Freezer. Gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore, inumidendo la punta del suo indice con la saliva del piccolo saiyan.

Vegeta obbedì.

< Tutto è così confuso… Mi fa male la testa. Cosa mi succede?

O-odio i loro… trucchetti. Io li sconfiggerei… con lealtà… Però… NON MI ARRENDERO’! > pensò.

Freezer ghignò, vedendo che serrava i pugni, nonostante le lacrime iniziassero a scendere dalle sue gote.

< Dentro di lui sento una forza devastante: è fuoco, terra, e inquietudine. Non avrei mai potuto ucciderlo come gli altri. Ho dovuto risparmiarlo.

Lui è com’ero io > pensò, accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano. Rabbrividendo di piacere ad ogni gemito sentito del giovinetto.


	18. Fuori dalla porta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 18. Voyeurism  
Numero parole: 568.

Fuori dalla porta

“_N-no… a-AH-aspettate… mnh… mmmmh… mmh… aaah_… Lord Freezer… _Ah! Ah… ah… ah… Mmmmh_! _Mnnnah…_ Mylord…

_Uh… Aaaah! Pi-piano… ah… Ah_”.

I gemiti di Vegeta risultavano sempre più alti, fino a diventare delle grida di dolore e piacere. Risuonavano desiderose dalla camera da letto del tiranno. Miste a tonfi, ringhi e al continuo cigolare del letto.

Zarbon li ascoltava da oltre la porta.

“_N-non… così… Aaah_… vi prego… _Mmmmnh… ah… Aaah… _non resisto…”.

Zarbon aderiva all’uscio di metallo con le spalle. Sentì la risata di Freezer risuonargli nelle orecchie.

“_Ah_!”. Il grido di Vegeta risuonò secco, vibrante.

Zarbon corrugò la fronte.

“_A-ah-ancora… Mnh… Sì! Sì!_ Lord Freezer… vi prego!”. Le suppliche di Vegeta si fecero più frammentate, rimanendo alte.

Il cigolare del letto divenne ritmico, poteva sentire gli assalti di Freezer.

< Lo avrà lasciato dormire si e no un paio di ore. Poi ha ricominciato a possederlo. Ogni volta così, piega l’orgoglio di Vegeta, spezza le sue paure e lo travolge.

Alla fine, poco prima di crollare incosciente, è completamente alla sua mercé. Se lo volesse far girare nudo e prenderlo davanti a tutti, Vegeta glielo lascerebbe fare docile. Obbedirebbe a qualsiasi ordine, ormai incapace di reagire, solo desideroso delle sue attenzioni.

Però questo non succederà mai. Lord Freezer ne è geloso. Nessuno deve vederlo o toccarlo in quei momenti, solo lui. Ne viene completamente stregato.

Ogni graffio, ogni morso, persino ogni colpo di coda, non è più una tortura, ma una mappa studiata per marchiare ogni angolo del corpo di quel ragazzo. Vuole che tutti sappiano che è suo. Nessuno deve anche solo immaginare di ferirlo o di mancargli di rispetto.

Spesso ho trovato Vegeta abbandonato con gambe e braccia aperte, ma anche Lord Freezer addormentato accanto a lui. Soddisfatto, oserei dire felice, con la testa abbandonata su un suo ginocchio.

Tanto che non so dire se alla fine quello più abbandonato sia Vegeta o Freezer stesso > rifletté Zarbon.

“_AAAAH AH AAH_!”. Le grida di Vegeta erano ormai fuori controllo, gli facevano pulsare le orecchie. “_FREEZER_!”.

Sentì il proprio sovrano lasciarsi andare a un basso ringhio prolungato, di liberazione.

Zarbon serrò le gambe, il suo viso era madido di sudore. Si passò la mano sul volto umido e boccheggiò.

< Non ammetterò mai che tutto questo mi eccita da morire, anche più che farlo in prima persona. Ascoltarli mi dà alla testa.

Sì, lasciarmi qui a fare la guardia è come costringermi a fare sesso a mia volta.

Ad ogni verso, ogni suono, impazzisco.

Vorrei essere lì dentro, ma non per unirmi a loro, no. Vorrei fissarli, divorargli con gli occhi >. Si deterse le labbra bollenti con la lingua, mentre giocherellava con la treccia.

“… _S-sono_… stanco_… mnh_… no, aspettate un attimo… _la co-coda… uuuuh uh… aaah… Uah uah… uuuh_…”.

I versi di Vegeta si fecero bassi, simili a quelli di una scimmietta in calore.

Le pupille di Zarbon erano dilatate, la sua respirazione accelerata.

< Lo posso immaginare Lord Freezer che lo immobilizza sotto di sé, come una preda, costringendolo a farsi baciare e accarezzare ancora. Sicuramente è appena venuto, ma non è ancora pago.

Vuole vedere Vegeta vibrare sotto le sue dita, rosso in volto, completamente abbandonato alle sue voglie > pensò il guardiano. Un rivolo di sangue gli era sfuggito dalle narici, cercò di arrestarlo con la mano.

Vegeta iniziò a gorgogliare, ad ansimare desideroso. Zarbon lo sentì nettamente iniziare a succhiare.


	19. Volgarità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 19. Creampie  
Numero parole: 490.  
Si può collegare a: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751729

Volgarità

Le lampadine appese alla parete, con una lunga corda nera, pulsavano pura energia blu-azzurra che illuminava l’ambiente circostante, dando vita a piccole scintille e fulminelli.

Broly era seduto sul bordo del letto, e guardava Vegeta sdraiato a faccia in giù, abbandonato con i palmi rivolti verso l’alto. Osservò i rivoli di sudore lungo la sua schiena nuda, abbronzata, segnata da innumerevoli cicatrici. Scrutò i capelli mori a fiamma, alcune ciocche più in basso aderivano alla sua schiena muscolosa.

Il respiro di Vegeta risuonava caldo e roco per la stanza. Le guance del saiyan erano arrossate, respirava a fatica, quasi con dei rochi rantoli, il suo labbro inferiore era sporco di sangue e riportava i segni di un morso.

Broly abbassò lo sguardo, osservò i glutei sodi dell’altro saiyan. Sorrise, guardando la sostanza candida che gli macchiava la pelle delle natiche.

“Sembra la crema bianca di una torta alla panna, ma è ben altro” sussurrò.

< Risulterei volgare a dire che lo farcirei volentieri in questo modo ogni volta che posso. Preferisco passare direttamente ai fatti > pensò.

Si abbassò e inspirò l’odore del più grande, rabbrividendo di piacere.

“Per quanto poco ci stia stato, su di lui sono rimasti impressi i profumi della nostra terra d’origine: sa di deserto e di battaglie” sussurrò.

< Rispetto alla mia potenza sono tutti ‘scarafaggi’, ma lui è diverso. Ha qualcosa dentro che mi piace poter stringere tra le mani.

Per quanto si possa piegare, si rialzerà sempre. Potrei frantumarlo, ma non si piegherebbe. Però non è quello che voglio da lui. No, è altro.

C’è qualcosa che mi fa desiderare di vederlo così languidamente abbandonato. Quella purezza principesca che posso sottomettere e sporcare, pur sapendo che rimarrà sempre lì.

Ogni volta è come fare l’amore con lui la prima volta >. Si leccò avidamente le labbra, mentre avvertiva una fitta di desiderio al bassoventre.

I rantoli del respiro di Vegeta si fecero più bassi, mentre si lasciava sfuggire un lungo mugolio.

Allungò una gamba, facendo cadere la coperta raggomitolata in un angolo per terra, raggiungendola con un calcio involontario.

Fuori dalla finestra si vedevano le stelle risaltare sullo sfondo scuro dello spazio, puntellato da stelle e pianeti dagli ampi anelli.

Nell’angolo della stanza era abbandonata la battle-suit di Vegeta, con la sua armatura adagiata sopra uno scatolone chiuso, sigillato con del nastro adesivo argentato.

Broly si stese accanto al principe dei saiyan, su un fianco, continuando a guardarlo. Ridacchiò notando i tanti graffi che gli aveva lasciato su gambe e braccia.

< Mi piace il tocco di selvaggio che gli danno. La prossima volta dovrei fargliene di più profondi > rifletté, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Vegeta rimaneva incosciente, mentre la luce blu andava ad illuminare solo alcune porzioni del suo corpo minuto, ma molto muscoloso.

La tiara di Broly era lasciata sul comodino di metallo al lato del letto.


	20. Sedotto dalla strega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coppia Fanon volutamente Ooc.  
Kamhara è una mia Oc.  
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 20. Clothed sex   
Numero parole: 517.

Sedotto dalla strega

Il profumo che si alzava dai bastoncini d’incenso impregnava l’aria, le volute di fumo simili a serpenti pallidi erano illuminate dalle luci rosse.

Le luminarie a forma di fragola che pendevano dal soffitto, intrecciate anche intorno ai lampadari.

In ogni angolo della stanza, sopra i ripiani e i davanzali, vi erano piante dalle ampie foglie, lunghe e aguzze.

Kamhara respirava affannosamente.

“No, non spogliarti… vestiti” ordinò Vegeta con voce roca, stanca, ma desiderosa.

< Sai che tutto questo è sbagliato. Non vuoi farti vedere con me. A dividerci non è solo la gerarchia. Io non sono la tua donna e non lo sarò mai.

Quello che facciamo è peccato, ma sono inferi ben celati da paradiso. Per farmi tua ti basta uno sguardo, un gesto, un tocco. Ti lecchi le labbra e fremo, mi fissi e gemo.

Quando si tratta di te, non c’è bisogno di parole, mi basta poco per abbandonarmi a te. Sono tua per ogni cosa che fai, ti basta solo volermi > pensò Kamhara.

Annuì lentamente.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana dardeggiavano.

Le mani bollenti di Vegeta scivolavano lungo il corpo procace di Kamhara, coperto dalla tuta blu.

La saiyan gettò indietro la testa, facendo mulinare i capelli rossi. Ansimò, mentre le mani di Vegeta giocherellavano i suoi capezzoli, nitidi nonostante la tuta.

I glutei sodi di lei aderivano contro il bassoventre di Vegeta. Il corpo scolpito di lui e la sua eccitazione erano a malapena trattenuti dalla sua tuta nera.

Gli occhi di Kamhara brillavano, un’iride verme smeraldo, dai riflessi color scuro, l’altra azzurra, dai riflessi blu mare.

La strega sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco farsi sempre più veloce.

Vegeta piegò di lato il capo, baciandole la nuca, le sue labbra erano bollenti e la pelle, rosea e umida di sudore, era tiepida.

Kamy ansimava, sentiva una serie di brividi scenderle lungo la schiena. I suoi piedi nudi aderivano al pavimento.

Vegeta le passò le mani sul collo, massaggiandoglielo. Aderiva al corpo di lei, dandole basse spinte col bacino.

Kamhara si sentì umida, mentre la coda castana di lui s’intrecciava a quella dalla peluria rosa della strega.

La giovane donna serrò le gambe, avvertendosi bagnata.

Vegeta le leccò la guancia e le morse avidamente il collo, lasciandole i segni dei denti, la baciò risalendo. Le mordicchiò l’orecchio, stuzzicandole il lobo con la lingua.

Kamhara gli strinse i fianchi con entrambe le mani, le sue unghie erano lunghe arrotondate, bianche.

Vegeta si alzò sulla punta dorata degli stivaletti, la cullò contro di sé.

< Mi sembra di impazzire. I vestiti mi stanno così stretti… >. I suoi pantaloni si erano scuriti, lì dove lo sperma che gli era sfuggito lo aveva macchiato. < … Vorrei spogliarmi, dare sfogo a tutti i miei istinti.

Mi illudo si tratti di un incantesimo di lei, per non ammettere che questo è un errore che voglio commettere.

Come un animale rapace che vuole stringere la preda tra i suoi artigli, mi avvinghio a lei.

M’illudo che tutto questo non debba finire troppo presto, non debba svanire come i sogni al mattino > pensò.


	21. Già sedotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coppia Fanon volutamente Ooc. In un certo senso AU!  
Reghina è una Oc di Vegeta4Ever.  
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 21. Lingerie  
Numero parole: 512.

Già sedotto

Reghina si sedette sul letto, appoggiandosi contro la parete della stanza, allungando le gambe. Indossava solo reggiseno e mutandine di pizzo nero, che facevano risaltare la sua pelle abbronzata.

Intrecciò la sua lunga coda di peluria blu intorno alla sua coscia soda.

Vegeta si sedette accanto a lei, abbassandole una spallina.

“Stai tentando di sedurmi?” domandò.

< Cabba non dovrebbe arrivare ancora per parecchie ore. Da quando è stato dalla mia controparte dell’altro universo, e ha imparato quello strano gioco alieno, non fa altro che allenarsi a baseball.

Quel ragazzo mi preoccupa > pensò.

Reghina accavallò le gambe, le sue mutandine erano decorate da un fiocchettino nero. Dal suo reggiseno scendeva un velo nero semi-trasparente, che lasciava intravedere il suo corpo sinuoso e il suo ventre piatto.

“Non ho bisogno di sedurti. So che sei già perso di me” disse con voce seducente.

“Oh, ma davvero?” domandò Vegeta. Le avvolse la vita con la coda e la strattonò, facendosela cadere sulle gambe. “_Umh_, fammi pensare. Forse è vero” sussurrò roco.

Reghina gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

Vegeta si piegò in avanti e le stuzzicò il capezzolo con i denti, irrigidendolo. Inumidendo la stoffa con la saliva.

Reghina rabbrividì di piacere e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori, morbidi ed ondulati.

“… _mnh_… non pensi che… _nnnh_… abbiamo abbastanza… figli?” esalò.

Vegeta le posò una serie di baci sul collo, scendendole anche l’altra spallina. “Staremo attenti” sussurrò al suo orecchio.

< Fortunatamente ho preparato tutto io, per evitare rischi > pensò Reghina.

Vegeta le passò le mani sui fianchi, passandole sotto il velo semi-trasparente.

Reghina passò una mano tra i suoi capelli a fiamma, scompigliandoli. Con l’altra mano gli ticchettò sulla guancia. Si sporse e gli baciò il mento, mentre gli stuzzicava la fronte con le unghie.

Vegeta la baciò, Reghina ricambiò con foga, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore.

Vegeta fece stendere Reghina sul letto, le sollevò la gamba e se la posò sulla spalla, mordicchiandole l’interno della coscia.

Reghina avvertì dei brividi scenderle lungo la schiena, si lasciò sfuggire una serie di gemiti, mentre Vegeta la leccava. Risalì fino agli slip e li leccò, scurendoli con la propria saliva.

Reghina si sentì diventare umida, mentre muoveva su e giù il piede nudo.

Vegeta sollevò anche l’altra gamba di lei, mettendosela sull’altra spalla.

Il velo si era sollevato, Vegeta le sganciò il reggiseno.

< La prossima volta forse dovrei lasciarmi anche le calze. Amo quando mi spoglia. Dimostra sempre una delicatezza che mi fa impazzire > pensò Reghina.

I due medaglioni da sovrani, coi simboli della famiglia reale, erano abbandonati su un tavolinetto di legno scuro.

Fuori dalla finestra si vedevano le due lune di Salad. In lontananza risuonavano versi striduli di un uccello notturno.

Vegeta aveva lasciato diversi segni dei suoi denti sul corpo di lei, dove l’aveva mordicchiata. Un succhiotto evidente era apparso sul fianco di lei, un altro era sopra la sua spalla.

Vegeta sentì i tallono di lei ticchettargli il corpo massiccio e accaldato, per quanto minuto.

“Lo ammetto, sono perso di te” disse roco.


	22. Voglie mattutine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 22. Morning sex  
Numero parole: 691.

Voglie mattutine

Freezer era intento a passare il burro sopra un sottile pezzo di pane abbrustolito. Nel piatto, a contorto di un pezzo triangolare di frittata, vi erano salsiccia e pancetta.

Era seduto sul letto, ma lasciò cadere le briciole sopra il carrello di metallo.

Con la coda sfiorò Vegeta, sdraiato accanto a lui, coperto in parte dal lenzuolo. Il principe dei saiyan mugolò e alzò la testa, appoggiando il mento sul braccio. Sorrise guardandolo mangiare, i movimenti controllati, i dentini aguzzi che affondavano nel pane croccante. Si alzò in piedi e lo abbracciò, posandogli la guancia sulla spalla.

< Se si è svegliato così presto, vuol dire che ha da fare. Io stesso so che presto dovrò dimenticare la pace di questa mattinata per qualche altra conquista in nome suo. La mia vita è scandita dalle missioni > pensò.

“Vuoi ancora dormire a lungo?” domandò Freezer. Sentiva il respiro dell’altro sulla pelle, brividi di piacere mentre gli leccava il collo.

“Non voglio dormire… Voglio farlo” gli soffiò lascivo Vegeta all’orecchio.

Freezer avvertì il membro eccitato dell’altro sfiorarlo. Gli rivolse un sorriso arrogante.

“Voglie mattutine? Non è da te” mormorò Vegeta. Lo ribaltò con la coda, facendolo ricadere pesantemente sul letto di schiena e si voltò, stendendosi su di lui.

I corpi di entrambi erano ignudi, quello liscio di Freezer era gelido al contatto con quello del saiyan.

Vegeta ghignò. “Ogni tanto posso essere estroso anche io”. Lo baciò, leccando le sue labbra, tenendo la testa alzata, il corpo di Freezer teneva bloccato il suo col proprio peso.

< Ci sono mattine in cui lo odio e altre in cui mi sembra il mio capolavoro. Non sono mai sicuro dei miei sentimenti, ma so quando lo voglio… Quando mi succede penso che impazzire se non mi facesse suo > pensò il saiyan.

Freezer riprese fiato dal bacio, ansimante. Afferrò i glutei di Vegeta e li strinse, lo fece gemere piano, graffiandolo superficialmente con le unghie aguzze. I suoi occhi rossi brillarono di desiderio.

“Sai che non avrei tutto questo tempo? Anche se un evento così raro andrebbe festeggiato” soffiò.

Vegeta gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita, Freezer si abbassò, gli afferrò i capelli e ricambiò al bacio. Il tiranno sentiva l’eccitazione crescere e il suo membro retrattile scivolò lungo e svettante dalla sacca interna.

< Così orgoglioso, ma in realtà così puro. Rimane lì, sotto di me, con una fiducia che non mi merito. Sono sempre convinto che un giorno gli stringerò le mani intorno al collo con troppa forza e gli spezzerò l’osso.

Alla morte non ci sarà rimedio > pensò Freezer, rabbrividendo.

“Come vorresti festeggiarlo?” domandò Vegeta, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice.

Freezer gli graffiò la schiena, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano, la coda di Freezer gli afferrò la coscia, stringendogliela fino a lasciare il segno.

Vegeta si staccò, ansimando. “Sbaglio o non avevi abbastanza tempo?” farfugliò.

Freezer gli morse a fondo la spalla, lasciandogli il segno dei denti, incidendo la pelle fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

“Oh, per te lo trovo il tempo” sussurrò, leccandosi le labbra sporche.

I loro corpi cozzarono, facendo tremare il letto, mentre Freezer cercava spasmodicamente il contatto del corpo dell’altro.

< A giudicare da questo posto, il sesso del mattino o quello della notte, non sono tanto diversi. Però sono le nostre emozioni a cambiare.

Il lenzuolo è ancora bollente, ci sono gli odori lasciati dalla passione della notte scorsa. Lui ha il profumo della colazione addosso > pensò Vegeta.

Freezer lo ascoltava gemere, preparandolo con una mano, finché un nitido gorgoglio, simile a un basso ruggito, risuonò nella stanza.

Vegeta arrossì vistosamente e si posò la mano sul volto. “I-io…” tentò di giustificarsi.

Freezer lo guardò con aria di sufficienza.

“Tradito dalla tua specie? Avete proprio sempre fame” sussurrò, accarezzandogli la coda dalla peluria castana.

I muscoli di Vegeta si rilassarono e il saiyan boccheggiò, sollevando il bacino desideroso.

“Non preoccuparti, ti tengo concentrato io” mormorò Freezer, penetrandolo.

Vegeta si aggrappò a lui, non solo premendogli i talloni sulla schiena, ma abbracciandolo anche.

< Magari potrei anche arrivare a premiarlo facendogli mangiare un po’ della mia colazione > pensò Freezer.


	23. Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 23. Sex toys  
Numero parole: 520.  
Military!AU

Soldiers

Non lo ammeterebbe mai, ma Kakaroth in quella posizione è assolutamente bellissimo. Si lascia andare solo con lui, in quei momenti, per dimenticare le brutture della guerra.

Sì, Kakaroth, abbandonato in quel modo tra le sue braccia, è semplicemente stupendo. Così rilassato, così fiducioso, come se gli facesse da culla.

Come fa a sembrare un bambino puro persino in quei momenti? Eppure stanno facendo qualcosa che a detta di molti risulterebbe solo perverso. Il suo sorriso è contagioso. No, non è ebete come spesso gli ripete, ma semplicemente sincero.

I suoi lamenti sono musica, il suo viso emana il suo stato di estasi, il suo sguardo è carico d’amore.

Vegeta scende più a fondo con il giocattolo sessuale. Non che ne abbia bisogno, spesso ha avuto problemi a nascondere le sue reali dimensioni sotto i pantaloni militari. Durante le docce temeva di essere preso in giro. Essere troppo impressionante scatena più gelosie e attenzioni di quanti mai ne vorrebbe.

Kakaroth apprezza e anche parecchio, non si fa remore a sfruttare le sue doti ogni volta che ne ha bisogno.

"_Mmmh_...". Kakaroth inarca la schiena e la punta della lingua sporge tra i suoi denti bianchi, perfetti, impeccabili… Così bello.

"Jita... più in profondità... per favore..." lo implora col soprannome.

La guerra, l’orrore, le urla, il sangue, la puzza, l’odore delle esplosioni, tutto è lontano in quel momento. C’è spazio solo per quelle suppliche dolcemente disperate.

Vegeta rallenta il ritmo del giocattolo, facendo fremere il suo compagno, ma va più a fondo. Lo trova troppo bello persino da guardare, ma non può farne a meno.

“Sicuro di reggere?” lo punzecchia.

Kakaroth annuisce furiosamente e spinge i fianchi verso il basso, lì dove c’è l’oggetto che Vegeta tiene sollevato dentro di lui. Il corpo massiccio del più giovane è madido di sudore.

“Vo-voglio… sentirlo… per… _mnhh… ah ah ah ah… oooh_… per favore… oh sì… JITA!”. Ogni muscolo è in tensione, anche quelli del viso.

Vegeta freme di desiderio a quella disperazione. Quei richiami lo eccitano a tal punto che pensa d’impazzire, i pantaloni e i boxer diventano eccessivamente troppo stretti.

Un rivolo di sudore gli scivola esattamente al centro della fronte spaziosa.

Kakaroth è umido, lo riesce a capire nonostante stia usando un oggetto di plastica. Si morde il labbro, mentre i glutei sodi dell’amante si stringono intorno al suo oggetto.

Vegeta di solito non va avanti che per una decina di minuti, ma per Kakaroth è una stupenda eternità. Non nasconde la sua gioia quando lo fanno.

Vegeta spinge il giocattolo un’ultima volta in profondità, con un attento movimento del polso.

Kakaroth viene e lui spegne il sex toy, facendolo delicatamente scivolare fuori dall’amante. A suo modo, in quei momenti sa essere amorevole.

Tutto questo per dimenticare che ogni volta che s’incontrano potrebbe essere l’ultima. O che una mina potrebbe privarli di un braccio, di un occhio, della sanità mentale, persino della voglia di vivere.

Si aggrappano a quei momenti. Diventano ricordi preziosi, che li spingono a continuare a combattere.

Forse li rende più egoisti. Va bene spezzare altre vite per tornare a casa e vivere ancora attimi come quello.


	24. Imbavagliato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 24. Gag  
Numero parole: 553.  
Seguito di Prigioniero in un altro universo.

Imbavagliato

Vegeta respirava affannosamente dalle narici. Sopra di lui delle luci soffuse ed un soffitto con ampie volte in ceramica e marmo.

< Presto si stancherà e mi manderà a casa. Sa che non parlerò, il mio orgoglio non me lo permetterebbe. Jiren, poi, non ne farebbe parola. Non vuole perdere la stima di Kakaroth o quella di quei ‘perfettini’ dei suoi compagni di squadra, se così si vogliono chiamare.

Dannata creatura…

Ha iniziato con le registrazioni e ha proseguito di persona. Ora sono da solo, con lui. Non riesco a vederlo, sento solo che la sua aura sta pulsando >. Cercò di urlare, ma gli sfuggirono solo versi soffocati. Il naso gli doleva e vedeva sfocato, una lacrima gli sfuggì dall’occhio sinistro. Uno stimolatore, infilato tra le sue gambe, lo penetrava dolorosamente, vibrando in modo forsennato.

< Usare il cervello, rimanere lucido nonostante tutto, è il mio modo per non impazzire. Sento la mia voglia di vivere scendere vertiginosamente.

Vedo i suoi vestiti abbandonati in giro, riconosco il triangolino arancione che svetta sull’abito blu >.

Il principe dei saiyan era legato da delle spesse corde, abbandonato sul letto a faccia in su. La pelle abbronzata madida di sudore, i capelli neri a fiamma scompigliati.

L’altra figura nella stanza lo raggiunse, ghignando trionfante.

Vegeta cercò a fatica di deglutire, la respirazione era complicata.

< Sour? No, è il Gran sacerdote. Lui è l’unico angelo che ha l’aureola azzurra intorno alla testa e non sulle spalle. Poi l’ho visto prima, quando mi ha portato qui facendomi levitare con i suoi poteri, immobilizzato e schifosamente inerme> pensò Vegeta. Il pezzo di stoffa nella sua bocca si era impregnato di saliva, ruvido gli graffiava il palato e infastidiva la lingua. < Eppure sembra diverso. Che sia la sua forma finale? Possono cambiare aspetto? O si tratta di un altro angelo? No, non credo. Potente come lui non ce ne sono >.

La fascia di cuoio gli cingeva la bocca, dando vita a un bavaglio. Le sue labbra spaccate erano sporche di sangue rappreso e pulsavano.

< Ha i capelli che ricordano Sour. La stazza è quella di Cognac. La freddezza negli occhi invece è di Marcarita, anche la follia. Sembra che mi stia divorando con lo sguardo > rifletté Vegeta.

Il Gran sacerdote si piegò in avanti, le sue iridi viola andavano su e giù, seguendo le forme del corpo muscoloso del suo prigioniero.

Le mani dalla pelle azzurra del Gran sacerdote lo accarezzavano, seguendo i segni delle cicatrici, le venuzze pulsanti. I suoi tocchi freddi emanavano un’aura delicata.

Vegeta cercò di parlare e gli sfuggì un mugolio soffocato dal bavaglio. I suoi muscoli contratti si rilassarono, i suoi glutei si schiusero abbastanza da far entrare più a fondo il sex toy.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, le lacrime si fecero più copiose. I lunghi capelli bianchi del suo rapitore gli solleticarono la cute, alcune ciocche gli sfioravano fastidiosamente l’addome. Il suo intero corpo era ignudo.

Il Gran sacerdote gli leccò le guance, facendo ampi movimenti con la lingua, lì dove scendevano copiose le lacrime.

L’angelo si sedette sul corpo immobilizzato di Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan si arcuò. Respirava sempre più a fatica, inutilmente cercava di spingere via la stoffa con la lingua.

La cinghia gli aveva ferito il viso, arrossandoglielo.

< … Resistere… > si ordinò.


	25. Altezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 25. Size difference  
Numero parole: 553.

Altezze

Vegeta si stese sopra Freezer, accarezzandogli il collo pallido con la mano bollente. Sulle sue labbra era dipinto un sorriso complice, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillavano liquide.  
“Mylord, ora le cose si sono ribaltate” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Freezer si dimenò inquieto, domandando:  
“Cosa intendi?”.  
Vegeta gli strusciò la guancia contro la spalla, leccandogli il collo avidamente, scese con le mani andando a stringergli i fianchi sottili.  
“Da piccolo vi guardavo dall’alto in basso. Ora siete voi che mi sembrate minuto…” soffiò. La sua coda andò a intrecciarsi intorno alla punta di quella del sovrano.  
“Stai cercando di dirmi che sono basso?” ringhiò Freezer.  
“Concentrato?”. Scherzò Vegeta, iniziando a mordicchiargli il collo.  
Freezer fece guizzare le iridi rosso fuoco. “Guarda che la differenza d’altezza può essere un vantaggio”. Scivolò più in basso, sentendo il corpo bollente dell’altro premerlo. “Non solo strategico”.  
“In che modo, ‘potente’ Freezer?” domandò Vegeta, con voce roca.  
< Dannato, marca sul potente come a voler sottolineare che l’essere meno alto mi renda meno forte. Lo sa benissimo che potrei spazzarlo via con facilità! > pensò Freezer. Sgattaiolò da sotto di lui, scivolando acquattato nel letto e gli balzò sulle spalle.  
Vegeta affondò nel materasso a faccia in giù con un mugolio.  
“Puoi essere più rapido” disse Freezer. Gli cinse i fianchi con le gambe, fino ad arrossargli la pelle abbronzata, lo afferrò per i capelli neri a fiamma e l’obbligò ad alzare la testa.  
Vegeta si leccò le labbra, con espressione desiderosa.  
“Furtivo e veloce? Poco trionfarle per qualcuno della vostra levatura” sussurrò Vegeta.  
Freezer gli passò la mano sul collo, graffiandogli a sangue la pelle all’altezza della giugulare.  
< Mi basterebbe essere solo un po’ più alto per poter di nuovo incutere quella sovranità su di lui, come quando era bambino > pensò. “Non essere sempre così sfrontato, finirai col pagarla con la vita” lo rimproverò.  
Vegeta scrollò le spalle. “Probabile”.  
Freezer gli graffiò profondamente la schiena, facendogli sfuggire un prolungato gemito di dolore. Si liberò la coda e gliela passò intorno alla bocca, arrossandogli le labbra. “Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. La tua vita mi appartiene! Non puoi essere così sconsiderato con una mia proprietà”. Gli morse la spalla, affondando i denti aguzzi.  
Vegeta gorgogliò, spalancò gli occhi, che gli andarono all’indietro.  
Freezer gli liberò la bocca, ed iniziò a prepararlo. “Non importa l’altezza, le cose tra noi non cambieranno mai. Io sarò sempre più in alto rispetto a te, in una posizione di vantaggio.  
Tu in ginocchio ai miei piedi” ringhiò.  
Vegeta mosse il bacino, per andargli incontro.  
“… Sotto anche in altri sensi” soffiò Freezer, lascivo.  
Vegeta ansimò, con la bocca spalancata, mentre qualche gocciolina di saliva gli sfuggiva dalle labbra protese.  
< No, le cose cambieranno anche in questo. Un giorno sarò libero e più forte. Per quanto tutto questo mi piaccia, mi appaia caldo e sicuro, so che non posso vivere così. Non sono uno schiavo.  
La mia vita non conterà finché non potrò decidere di essa, ma per ora… > pensò.  
“Più forte” implorò.


	26. Il risveglio demoniaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.   
Prompt: 26. Tentacle   
Numero parole: 681.   
What if.

Il risveglio demoniaco

Babidy si sfregò le mani, facendo un sorriso storto. “Con la mia potenza hai potuto sconfiggere Goku. Ti ho permesso di mantenere la coscienza, il tuo orgoglio…”.

MajinVegeta fece una smorfia, guardando la titanica sfera davanti a lui. Sembra un guscio butterato, formato da due parti che combaciavano, da cui si alzavano degli sbuffi di vapore bollente.

“Tu non mi hai permesso niente” ringhiò. La M svettava sulla sua fronte.

“Però ammetti che senza il mio aiuto non avresti sconfitto Goku” cinguettò Babidy.

Vegeta annuì lentamente.

“Tutto ha un prezzo” sussurrò lascivo Babidy.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, si abbassò e lo guardò in faccia, chiedendo: “Cosa vuoi?”. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto.

Babidy si leccò i denti, ridacchiando. “Sai, ora questo posto è sicuro. Nessuno troverà qui la mia stupenda creatura. Ha avuto l’energia per risvegliarsi, ma… Non è un semplice essere umano. Si tratta di un demone imprigionato dagli dei”.

Vegeta espirò rumorosamente dalle narici. “_Tsk_”.

“Mi devi pagare, Vegeta. Quello che mi darai serve per risvegliare MajinBu” sibilò Babidy, con aria febbricitante.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte. “Cosa diamine vuoi?” domandò roco.

_Vegeta gettò indietro la testa._

_< Questo dolore è troppo forte! >. Spalancò la bocca, urlando con tutto il fiato che aveva, fino a raschiarsi la gola. I suoi occhi erano sporti e arrossati. _

_Una serie di fulmini lo investirono, mandando scintille, scottando la sua pelle abbronzata, scuotendogli il corpo, mentre lo attraversavano._

_I capelli a fiamma gli ondeggiavano sulla testa, i suoi muscoli erano tesi, le venuzze pulsavano bruciandogli._

Vegeta sentì il suo respiro farsi irregolare, iniziò a farlo rumorosamente.

Il vapore acqueo invase il luogo, il principe dei saiyan si ritrovò piegato in due, a tossire.

< Perché a Babidy non sta accadendo niente? > pensò, vedendo oscurato.

La sfera si socchiuse, facendo uscire ancora più fumo, qualcosa scivolò dalla sfera e, scivolando nella densa nebbia che oscurò la vista del saiyan, colpì i piedi di Vegeta.

Quest’ultimo cadde pesantemente a terra, sentì qualcosa premergli sulla schiena, immobilizzandolo. Qualcosa di viscido gli strappò i vestiti di dosso, Vegeta si dimenava tentando inutilmente di liberarsi.

“Che diamine sta succedendo?!” gridò.

< Non ho niente, a parte il mio nudo corpo, per pagare. Me la sono cercata, dannato me! > pensò.

Un traliccio gli avvolse la bocca, immobilizzandogliela.

< Un tentacolo? > pensò Vegeta. Non riusciva a intravedere quello che gli stava invadendo le labbra, ma sentiva che era umido e grosso.

Altri due tentacoli, rosa e gocciolanti, scivolarono fuori dalla sfera. Due grossi quanto dei tronchi erano quelli che bloccavano Vegeta, quello nella sua bocca lo aveva spogliato. I suoi polsi e le sue caviglie furono bloccate, mentre braccia e gambe gli venivano spalancate con violenza.

"_Mmmh! Mmmph mmmph!"_ si lamentava Vegeta.

“Sapevo che sarebbe stato divertente” cinguettò Babidy, saltellando sul posto.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, mentre un nuovo tentacolo gli stimolava il bassoventre, infastidendogli l’intimità.

Un altro tentacolo gli stuzzicò i capezzoli, fino a sentirli turgidi.

“Oh, MajinBu sembra apprezzarti davvero tanto. Si sta prendendo il suo tempo. Magari ti vorrà tenere come animaletto domestico” disse Babidy.

< Kakaroth, dannazione, ti ho solo fatto svenire! Non ho avuto il coraggio di ucciderti!

Datti una mossa e arriva. Questo mostro va fermato. Ho fatto lo stesso errore di Cell, non ho capito quanto potesse essere un pericolo. La sua aura oscura è troppo potente. La sento, mi schiaccia e mi ottenebra la mente molto più di tutto questo > pensò.

Tentò inutilmente di scuotere la testa, mentre la punta di un ennesimo tentacolo gli accarezzava la fessura tra i glutei.

“_MMMMHHH_!” implorò, mentre il tentacolo iniziava a penetrarlo.

< Peccato non riuscire a vedere, ma i rumori sono davvero divertenti > pensò Babidy.

Vegeta tentò di ululare, mentre il tentacolo entrava dentro di lui con un movimento secco. Si arcuò, mentre un secondo tentacolo lo violava. Il dolore esplose, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi.

< _Noooooo_! > gridava mentalmente, il suo cuore batteva furiosamente.

“Oh, la sento la magia oscura che si risveglia. Sta tornando!

La più grande creazione di mio padre è QUI!” festeggiò Babidy, applaudendo.


	27. Black Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 27. Praise Kink  
Numero parole: 2458.  
Ringrazio Summer_moon per l’idea.

Black Goku

Lo squarcio che si era aperto all’altezza del petto di Vegeta sgorgava copiosamente sangue, il principe dei saiyan vomitava il denso liquido vermiglio.

< Il corpo di Goku gli è superiore in tutto, non soltanto nella forza fisica. Persino nell’altezza, sembra così minuto rispetto a me > pensò Black.

“Tu fai parte di una stirpe spezzata ed in questo mondo anche dimenticata.

Potrei semplicemente cancellarti, spariresti in uno spazio-tempo che non è nemmeno il tuo” sussurrò roco.

< Non può battermi. Goku migliora perennemente e lui è condannato a rimanere un eterno secondo, pur facendo parte della stessa razza guerriera >.

Vegeta tentò inutilmente di liberarsi dalla stretta della mano di Black intorno al suo collo, che lo teneva sollevato sopra di lui. I suoi arti erano rigidi, freddi, stava cominciando a mancargli l'aria nei polmoni. Le dita serrate intorno alla sua gola iniziavano ad annebbiargli la vista e a fargli mancare il respiro.

"Non puoi opporti ad un dio, ma soprattutto non puoi fermare la mia giustizia!" tuonò Black Goku.

< Maledetto! Non ha il diritto di usare il corpo di Kakaroth così! Non lo merita!

Kakaroth non è un burattino e non merita di passare per pazzo assassino > pensò Vegeta, boccheggiando. A fatica sputò nell’occhio del nemico. < … l’ossigeno… non arriva al cervello… la vista va e viene… a-aiuto… aiuto! >.

Black guardò l’altro muoversi sempre più lentamente, a fatica, finché le braccia non gli ricaddero ai lati del corpo. Guardò il sangue gocciolare verso terra, dove si trovava Mirai Trunks svenuto nell’erba. Alzò lo sguardo, vedendo Zamasu rigenerarsi, scambiando una serie di colpi con Goku.

Aumentò la stretta e, con un mugolio, Vegeta perse i sensi.

Black se lo caricò in spalla e atterrò, udì dei passi in lontananza, vicino a dove c’erano i cocci di un vaso e ridacchiò. Il suo ghigno sinistro era illuminato dai diversi focolari degli incendi, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano febbricitanti.

*******

Il principe dei saiyan mugolò, guardandosi intorno con aria confusa. Vedeva sfocato, serrò gli occhi e li riaprì a fatica.

La luce che entrava dalla finestra lo accecava, sentiva la testa pulsare. Tentò di portarsi una mano al viso, ma non vi riuscì. Le aveva legate sopra la testa, tentò di alzarsi in piedi, ma il suo corpo spossato si limitò a tremare.

< Non riesco a muovermi, mi sento così spossato > pensò. Notò una coppa di cristallo su un comodino, riuscì ad abituarsi alla luce e mise a fuoco intorno a sé.

“Una baita in legno?” domandò. Scrutò le pareti fatte da tronchi di legno, il soffitto puntellato da muschio e una parca mobilia. Nell’ambiente c’era un forte odore di te.

< Sono stato drogato? Riconosco la sensazione, ma era qualcosa che avrei preferito non sperimentare più >.

La porta si aprì, mentre Vegeta prendeva pesantemente fiato.

“Vegeta, finalmente ti sei svegliato” lo salutò una voce.

Vegeta fu scosso da tremiti, mentre sudava copiosamente. Vide Black Goku chiudere la porta a chiave dietro di lui.

“B-Black… maledetto…” ruggì.

Black lo raggiunse, facendogli ondeggiare un paio di orecchini davanti al viso. “Ah ah…” scandì. Socchiuse gli occhi, ridacchiando. “Ti conviene trattarmi bene”.

Vegeta guardò gli orecchini e impallidì.

Black piegò le ginocchia, mettendosi alla sua altezza, al lato del letto.

“Se ti chiedi ‘lei’ dov’è, stai tranquillo. In questo momento è sedata e legata sulla mia sedia a dondolo, qui fuori nella veranda.

Tu fai il bravo e io non la farò esplodere” sussurrò.

Vegeta si morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue, s’irrigidì, mentre Black gli spalancava le gambe.

“Io sono un dio, ma tu ti comporti come se io fossi un tuo pari. Come minimo dovresti venerarmi, lodarmi” gli soffiò Black all’orecchio.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici. < Questo maledetto sarebbe davvero capace di uccidere Bulma. Con le ‘schifezze’ che ho nel sangue in questo momento non avrei la forza d’impedirglielo. Le mie risposte sono rallentate, il mio corpo inerme > pensò.

“Vuoi che io ti lodi?” domandò, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Black gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano. “Lo desidero, sì”.

< Kakaroth è capace di percepire le auree divine grazie all’allenamento di Whis e Trunks sa che questo è il covo dei due ‘Zamasu’. Se prendo abbastanza tempo arriveranno… o almeno spero.

Devo tentare, devono portare in salvo Bulma > pensò Vegeta, impallidendo. < In fondo con Freezer ho imparato come si fa, anche se con lui devo inventarmi qualcosa di diverso >.

“Tu aborrisci le creature guerrafondaie come la mia. Odi i terrestri e disprezzi a maggior ragione i saiyan. Niente che possa uscire dalla mia bocca non ti sembrerebbe mediocre, se non viscidamente offensivo” gli rispose.

Black si leccò le labbra, mentre iniziava a spogliarsi.

“Tu fai un tentativo. Sono ‘io’ a scegliere così ritengo un’offesa e cosa apprezzo”.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, proseguendo: “Lungi da me il voler decidere per voi. Io sono solo un mortale”.

Black rise. “Ti deve costare parecchia fatica, ‘principino’” lo punzecchiò, finendo di spogliarsi. “Considerando che sei un principe che deve abbassarsi a leccare i piedi al corpo di una terza classe” infierì.

Vegeta strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare.

“In mano vostra, resta ben poco di ‘Kakaroth’ in quel corpo” sussurrò con voce garbata.

“C’è qualcosa che potresti fare per ‘elogiarmi’ come si deve. Ti tenta?” soffiò Black. 

< Maledetto pervertito! Non è difficile immaginare cosa diamine vuoi da me… però non posso rifiutarmi > pensò Vegeta, mentre il suo sorriso accondiscendente tremava.

“Non credo che quello che può donare un dio, che conosce così bene la giustizia, possa mai essere considerato peccato o tentazione. Mi lascerò guidare, semmai” rispose Vegeta con voce roca, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Black gli sfiorò il membro con le dita bollenti, vedendolo arcuarsi e sorrise.

< Mi chiedo se ci sia un modo per farti passare dalla mia parte, per piegarti al mio volere. Se così non fosse, saresti comunque un ottimo corpo da offrire all’altro Zamasu > rifletté. Iniziò ad accarezzargli l’intimità, Vegeta sentiva l’anello del tempo sfregare gelido contro la sua intimità.

Black si arcuò e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. “Sai, questo corpo ti vuole. Brucia di passione per te. Goku non ti ha mai detto quanto in realtà ti desideri?” domandò.

Vegeta avvampò, arrossendo, mentre Black gli forzava le labbra con l’indice, giocherellando con la sua lingua e la sua saliva.

Vegeta gli allontanò a fatica la mano dalla bocca, ansimando.

< Non è vero! Me ne sarei accorto, sta solo facendo illazioni su Kakaroth! Non è un pervertito come lui, è innocente e ha il cuore puro. Kakaroth è diverso dagli altri saiyan >.

“Sono convinto che un dio trascenda sentimenti umani come il desiderio. Già tutto quello che esiste ti appartiene, anzi, sono sicuro tu possa avere di meglio. Puoi avere uno schiavo capace, con me ti annoieresti”.

Black lo afferrò per i capelli e gli sollevò dolorosamente la testa. “Tu non sai niente degli dei!” ruggì.

< Non voglio sentir parlare di questo. Sono stanco dell’equilibrio degli dei! > pensò.

“No, non so nulla. Insegnatemi voi”. Cambiò approccio Vegeta, mentre il battito cardiaco gli accelerava. < Ho paura?! Sì, questo è dannato terrore >. Ignorò che i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi e liquidi. < Non pensavo che avrei mai avuto paura di… ‘Goku’ >. “Voi che siete così saggio, così potente, così bello… così giusto”.

Black lo liberò, leccandogli la guancia. “Molto meglio, sì, continua così”. Gli passò la lingua sulle labbra. “Ricordati che tu non vali niente rispetto a me. Non puoi sconfiggermi. Smettila di lamentarti una buona volta e riconoscilo” lo rimproverò indurendo il tono.

< Kakaroth non mi ha mai guardato in quel modo predatorio. Sentire qualcosa del genere, proprio da quella voce, mi spezza come niente ha mai fatto prima.

Perché fa più male? Perché mi viene naturale abbassare lo sguardo?! Sono così recettivo quando si parla di Kakaroth? > s’interrogò Vegeta.

_"Apri la bocca, cucciolo" ordinò Freezer. _

_Vegeta era in ginocchio, davanti a lui, le mani sulle sue gambe. Obbedì, chiudendo gli occhi._

_Freezer lo penetrò col membro, mugolando di piacere mentre le labbra di Vegeta si chiudevano su di esso, iniziando a succhiare. Lo afferrò per i capelli a fiamma e ghignò. _

_"Bravo... bravo, così..." approvò con tono estasiato._

“No, non posso sconfiggerti. Non sarò mai il numero uno” ammise. < Questo… questo era troppo vero. Non riesco a condurre il gioco questa volta, me ne sto facendo travolgere >.

Black si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gli appoggiò quattro dita sotto il mento, tenendole unite. Evocò una spada di energia rosa e gli graffiò superficialmente la pelle, facendolo sanguinare.

Il corpo di Vegeta, completamente ignudo, era percorso da rivoli di sudore freddo e lì, dove c’era l’altra ferita, era fasciato da pesanti bende sporche di sangue rappreso.

“Sei stato blasfemo a voler sfidare un dio, rendermi omaggio è l’unico modo che hai per pagare la tua colpa” disse Black.

< Ti prego, Bulma, perdonami. Lo faccio soprattutto per salvare te > pensò Vegeta. “A… a vostra… disposizione… O per meglio dire, seguirò il vostro compiacimento. Questo misero corpo è poco per un dio, come posso renderlo degno di omaggiarvi?” domandò.

Black scoppiò a ridere. “Sei quasi tenero mentre vai per tentativi, sei un cucciolo smarrito perduto nel labirinto dei miei voleri. Non temere, imparerai a conoscermi. Abbiamo molto tempo davanti”.

< Al terrore sta aggiungendosi la disperazione. Non so se resisto per orgoglio, o perché tutto è diventato così terribile da assumere dimensioni irreali > s’interrogò Vegeta. Ingoiò un gemito, mentre Zamasu iniziava ad accarezzargli il membro con più intensità, lo fece con entrambe le mani, fino ad eccitarlo. < No, no, no, no, no! Non con il corpo di Kakaroth! Non con il suo corpo! > pensò, vedendo che anche il membro dell’altro diveniva eretto.

“Molto tempo? Sicuramente vi stancherete presto di me” mormorò, con la bocca impastata e la gola secca. Arrossì, mentre l’altro strofinava i loro bacini l’uno contro l’altro.

“Oh, al contrario. Questo corpo è così attratto da te che potendo ti terrei con me in eterno” disse Black, la voce mascolina e roca. Era simile a quella di un supersaiyan, ma più lussuriosa.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, ormai erano completamente arrossati e gli pizzicavano fastidiosamente.

“… ricordati cosa voglio da te, prosegui” ordinò Black Goku. Le sue dita arrossarono la pelle di Vegeta, stringendogli le cosce, mentre metteva le sue gambe intorno alla sua vita.

“Voi… mi punite? In fondo noi umani non meritiamo la pietà di un dio” mormorò il principe dei saiyan, mentre era costretto ad arcuarsi.

Black iniziò a torturargli i glutei strofinandogli contro la propria eccitazione. “No, non è una punizione, è pura estasi. Questo corpo desidera solo sottometterti!” gridò, febbricitante.

Vegeta si abbandonò, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. < No, Kakaroth non lo farebbe mai, non vuole questo… vi prego dei polpi, fate che lui non voglia questo da me >. Si ritrovò a gemere piano, ansimante ogni tanto gli sfuggiva qualche singhiozzo.

Black lo afferrò per i capelli, guardandolo negli occhi, il viso deformato dall’esaltazione. “Ammettilo che è questo che avresti voluto da Goku. Da quanto tempo lo desideravi?” lo interrogò.

< Più si abbandona, più mi loda, più mi eccita >. “Coraggio, parla!” sbraitò.

_“Dimmi… Dimmi che ti piace!” ordinò Freezer. Gli occhi rossi brillavano febbricitanti. “Dillo che vuoi godere ancora”._

_Vegeta si forzò a rispondere: "S-sì… Mi... piace...". _

_Freezer diede delle spinte più forti, muovendosi eccitato dentro di lui, la sua coda pallida si ingarbugliava e il suo corpo desideroso era teso verso quello del più giovane._

_“Ricorda, tu provi piacere ad essere uno schiavo. Prima o poi sarai stanco di sentirti braccato e cederai ad un padrone di tua spontanea volontà._

_Quando succederà, sarai mio per il resto dei tuoi giorni” disse il tiranno._

< Se Bulma si svegliasse adesso vorrei solo morire. Se Kakaroth vedesse tutto questo gli chiederei di uccidermi > si disse Vegeta. “Sì, lo voglio, ancora! ANCORA… oh mia divinità!” implorò. Incrementò la sua aura il più possibile, arcuandosi completamente ed iniziò a gridare, di dolore e frustrazione. Venne, ululando sempre più forte. < Freezer, avevi ragione, sarò sempre e solo un maledetto schiavo, il trastullo di un padrone >.

La parete esplose, proprio mentre lo sperma candido di Black Goku invadeva il principe dei saiyan. Una smorfia sul viso di Goku, che avanzò serio, trasformato in supersaiyan blue.

“La-scia-lo” ordinò, gelido.

Black scoppiò a ridere e scivolò fuori da Vegeta, che si abbandonò sul letto, mentre Black Goku si rimetteva in piedi.

“Go…”. Iniziò a dire Black.

Son scattò furente, tempestandolo di pugni, sfondandogli la cassa toracica con una spinta.

Vegeta perse i sensi con un mugolio basso.

****

Vegeta era seduto sul letto dietro Bulma, intento a massaggiarle con la crema i segni violacei che aveva sulle spalle e sul collo.

“Davvero non ricordi niente?” domandò.

“Nulla. Solo che quel maledetto era evidentemente schifato dal mio essere una bella donna e che quando mi ha colpito ha fatto male… Oh, e anche un’altra cosa” rispose Bulma. Le mani del marito erano bollenti sul suo corpo.

“Ossia?” domandò Vegeta.

“Non ho mai visto Goku così furioso, mi ha fatto paura. Aveva gli occhi quasi cattivi” ammise Bulma, ticchettando con l’indice sulle labbra.

Vegeta guardò la moglie e sospirò: “Non mi aspettavo sarebbe riuscito ad ammazzare Black Goku, ammetto”.

Bulma piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli azzurri. “Quella cosa che ha sbloccato lo fa sembrare vecchio. Comunque non fate altro che cambiare colore. Ora anche capelli grigi e occhi color perla” rifletté.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle, richiudendo il tubetto di crema. “Non credo che riuscirò ad arrivare all’Ultra-istinct” ammise.

Bulma si voltò di scatto e lo abbracciò. “Non dire sciocchezze, tu riesci sempre in tutto” lo rassicurò, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

< Le lodi che ho detto a Black Goku mi risuonano dolorosamente nelle orecchie. I suoi tocchi mi perseguitano nel sonno.

Quello che però mi fa più paura è quello che mi ha raccontato. Davvero Kakaroth vuole solo vedermi umiliato? > s’interrogò Vegeta, stringendo a sé la moglie.

“Ti amo” ammise.

Bulma si liberò dall’abbraccio e lo guardò in viso. “Qualsiasi cosa sia successa ed io non sappia, devi parlare con Goku. Devi chiarire.

Lo so che vedere Black con quel corpo era abbastanza destabilizzante, ma l’ho cresciuto Goku. So che non sarà mai in quel modo”.

“_Tsk_. Certo che non sarà mai in quel modo, Kakaroth è un semplice idiota dal sorriso ebete” borbottò Vegeta.

< … Eppure l’ho vista la chimica tra i nostri due corpi. Se non fosse solo la droga? Io non voglio tradire Bulma e lui ha Chichi.

Forse devo solo dimenticare > pensò.


	28. Salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 28. Double pen.  
Numero parole: 1572.

Salvatore

Urlo, così forte da farmi andare via la voce, sto per esplodere. Il piacere mi sta sopraffacendo, annego nel desiderio, la mia gola è in fiamme, il mio corpo sta bruciando. Non potrei essere più in tensione, ho quasi timore che i miei muscoli finiranno per lacerarsi.

Sono nel letto di Lord Freezer, sento il suo odore, che impregna questa stanza, mentre mi fa suo.

Mi ha sempre posseduto, ma quasi sempre con la coda, solo raramente ha mostrato il suo membro. Si vergogna del suo corpo, della sua nudità, ancor di più del suo sesso, quasi fosse più fragile in quei momenti. Questa volta è diversa dalle altre, è speciale.

Non credevo si potesse portare così all’estremo il corpo di un essere umano, soprattutto di un uomo. Mi sta facendo suo, ma al contempo mi sta penetrando anche con la coda. Sono doppiamente suo.

Le sue mani stringono le mie spalle, riesco a sentire la passione nel suo tocco, il desiderio e la lussuria che brucia dentro di lui, che ha bisogno di uno sfogo e lo trova in me. Le sue labbra scure premono sulle mie, bisognose e forti. Solitamente lasciamo questa stanza sazi e soddisfatti, ma so che anche questo è diverso in questo frangente. I suoi desideri sono diversi, non vuole solo dominare, governare e avere il controllo. Questa volta non sta soltanto soddisfacendo un suo capriccio.

“Sei mio, Vegeta, mio” dice e la sua voce sembra esprimere un doloroso bisogno. Il lenzuolo di raso rosso è già sporco del mio sperma, anche se nella fioca penombra non riesco a vederlo con precisione.

Lo bacio, nel tentativo di non essere solo una vittima in questo gioco, premendogli la lingua dentro la bocca.

Freezer mi afferra il viso tra le mani e con un gesto rozzo mi allontana, mentre si lascia sfuggire un gemito dalle labbra gonfie. Io ansimo, ho consumato il poco fiato che ancora avevo, mentre le spinte continuano così forti da farmi quasi scricchiolare le ossa.

Lo sfregamento sui miei glutei hanno finito per arrossarsi, graffiarsi, addirittura sanguinare.

Solitamente mi umilia. Io, Vegeta-sama, non sono un principe, ma uno schiavo, un giocattolo. Devo implorare le sue attenzioni, concedermi completamente mentre lui fa i suoi comodi. Ogni tanto gli sfugge un ‘bravo ragazzo’, m’impedisce di toccarmi solo dandomi refrigerio, ride delle mie debolezze.

“Vegeta!” grida con tono urgente. Non mi sono mai sentito così voluto come questa notte. Non mi colpisce, non mi umilia e non mi tortura, penso sia la prima volta in cui succede.

Gli abitanti del pianeta Nikoos si sono rivelati più duri di quanto ci aspettassimo. Radish e Nappa sarebbero dovuti venire con me, ma le informazioni che avevamo su di loro ci hanno ingannato. Se Lord Freezer non avesse saputo dalla squadra Ginew la follia che stavo per compiere affrontandoli da soli, ora non sarei qui. Sì, se non fosse stato per il mio ‘padrone’, sarei morto e non a gemere ancora una volta nel suo letto.

Si spinge più in profondità, non riesco più a gridare, ormai mi sfuggono solo gemiti inarticolati.

Mi tengo stretto ai suoi fianchi, con gli occhi chiusi, la bava che cola dalla mia bocca, sembro tutto meno che un re mancato.

All'inizio la conquista stava andando bene, anche se ero da solo contro un intero pianeta pieno di soldati potentissime. Anzi, mii stavo divertendo, finalmente degli avversari forti.

Non mi sarei mai aspettato che Freezer potesse essere protettivo nei miei confronti. Da bambino non avrei mai pensato che avesse per me un interesse sessuale ben celato. Quindi in realtà sorprese me ne ha già fatte tante. Certo, non sarà mai dolce in un senso canonico del termine.

Questo però non cambia il fatto che da domani tornerà a farmi del male ed io a cercare di diventare più forte di lui, per liberarmi.

Le eccezioni sono tali perché non ricapitano.

Su quel pianeta ad ogni mio passo corrispondeva una scia di cadaveri, corpi che si accumulavano. Tutto andava secondo quanto pianificato, mi stavo anche divertendo. Poi li ho visti, quattro eroi che volevano salvare il mondo. Un muro invalicabile fatto di buoni sentimenti e altre ciance, fatto sta che si sono dimostrati più potenti di quanto lo scouter segnasse.

Sono riuscito a ucciderne solo due, gli altri mi hanno sbattuto contro un muro, tenendomi stretto per una gamba. Era una parete di metallo, il tonfo nauseabondo ancora mi risuona nelle orecchie. Ho gridato, mentre una ferita quasi si apriva sulla mia testa.

Niente a che vedere con le urla di questa notte, tra le braccia di Freezer. Da fuori potrebbe sembrare un abuso, sono ricoperto di graffi e morsi, potrebbe distruggermi con un’onda.

I miei avversari mi torreggiavano, io non arrivavo nemmeno al loro petto. Non erano solo più grossi, ma anche più veloci. Ridevano, mi sono sentito così umiliato. I due rimasti non faticavano abbastanza neanche da sudare, la rabbia ribolliva dentro di me. Implacabili continuarono a colpirmi finché anche il muro non crollò, accartocciato su di sé come un pezzo di lamiera.

Ero convinto di essere spacciato, che fosse la fine. Non ero più in grado di ribattere alla fine, non riuscivo a stare in piedi, lì abbandonato in terra nella sporcizia non credevo che neanche un miracolo potesse più salvarmi. Il mio corpo era andato in pezzi, come una bambola rotta.

Poi è arrivato quel colpo, mi ha trafitto da parte a parte. Il mondo si è tinto di rosso, mentre mi sono ritrovato a vomitare il sangue, le braccia strette allo stomaco, lì dove mi avevano preso. Ho iniziato a pensare a tutto quello che mi stavo perdendo, morendo neanche a vent’anni.

Fino a quando non è risuonato un urlo selvaggio e gutturale. Lì, abbandonato sul nudo terreno, ebbi paura. Non capii quale animale ferito potesse aver lanciato un urlo simile. Non era semplice rabbia, ma dolore fisico, palpabile.

Tutti i miei avversari vennero fatti a brandelli. Era Freezer, barbaro, gli strappò i cuori dal petto, gli spezzò le ossa, strappò i muscoli dai loro corpi. I suoi denti sporchi di sangue sembravano quelli di una tigre. Non aveva niente della figura sinuosa, liscia, simile a una lucertola, che conoscevo. Era un felino, un fulmine, un mostro feroce. Più bestia selvatica che uomo… quasi un demone.

Eppure non mi era mai sembrato così bello. Sì, mi sembrò stupendo come non era mai successo.

Fu un massacro, tutti vennero spazzati via come misere formiche. Distrusse ogni cosa su quel pianeta, che divenne sterile, inquietantemente silenzioso.

Non ero niente di fronte a lui. Ho quasi dubitato di poter un giorno diventare più forte di lui. Mi sono sentito un idiota anche solo per averci sperato, un fallito inutile.

Freezer ha ripreso contegno e ha camminato verso di me, gli occhi duri come due rubini, alteri come non li avevo mai visti. Ho pensato che mi avrebbe rimproverato, ero così deluso da me stesso che morire con le sue parole amareggiate mi faceva sentire annullato.

Si guardò intorno, come aspettandosi che qualcuno ci potesse vedere, e poi si è inginocchiato al mio fianco, prendendomi in braccio. Guardava fisso il mio viso pallido, ricoperto di sudore gelido. I miei occhi dovevano essere bianchi, perché non era neanche sicuro che fossi sveglio.

“Riesci a sentirmi?” mi domandò. Non riuscii a parlare, mi sarebbe solo sfuggito un patetico piagnucolio, mi limitai ad annuire sopraffatto dal dolore.

“Starai bene, andrà tutto bene. _Sssh_, piccolo, non ti sforzare. Ti porto io… Sulla mia nave…”. Non so che altro mi disse, né quanto ci mise a portarmi alla sua nave. Non ricordo nessuna sensazione o suono, soltanto che mi risveglia nella sua capsula rigeneratrice personale. Mi chiesi se mi avesse fatto vedere da qualcuno, ebbi il dubbio che se ne fosse occupato di persona, non facendo intervenire neanche i dottori.

Mi ha portato nella sua stanza, il suo viso impeccabile non mostrava preoccupazione, in realtà non traspariva nessuna emozione. Non ha detto una parola. Soltanto, quando ha chiuso la porta dietro di noi, mi ha baciato con passione. Gli occhi chiusi, la lingua ad esplorare ogni angolo della mia bocca, le sue mani suoi miei fianchi. Ha assaggiato a lungo le mie labbra, mi ha baciato ripetutamente.

Ho lasciato che si spogliasse e mi spogliasse. Ho sempre saputo fosse un buon baciatore, ma ancora non riuscivo a credere in nessuna punizione o richiamo.

Rimanemmo così tanto in silenzio, con lui che mi accarezzava e mi graffiava superficialmente, che tornare a sentire la sua voce fu strano.

“Sei fortunato ad essere vivo”. Mi sentii incantato a tal punto da quel tono gentile, rilassato, che mi eccitai. Una sciocchezza, sicuramente, ma il sangue pompò così velocemente da stordirmi. “Rischia di nuovo così e la prossima volta farò saltare in aria l’interno universo”. Quella minaccia, sicuramente vera, ebbe l’effetto di riscaldarmi, di rincuorarmi quasi. Ho sussultato e lui se n’è accorto, ha ridacchiato.

“Grazie”. Che cosa stupida da dire al proprio salvatore, o al proprio padrone. Non penso di averlo fatto per orgoglio, semplicemente ero troppo stordito da tutto quello che stava succedendo.

Mi ha offerto del vino e poi siamo finiti a fare l’amore.

Viene dentro di me, trovo le forze per fare un verso più forte, cupo e prolungato. Lord Freezer prima fa uscire la coda, dopo scivola fuori con il membro, permettendomi di abbandonarmi esausto sul suo corpo.

Ancora non so se finirò per svegliarmi, scoprendo che era solo un sogno.


	29. Prigioniero di se stesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rw0YS0wkxm8; Halloween Music - Vampire Manor.  
Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.   
Prompt: 29. Selfcest.   
Numero parole: 822.

Prigioniero di se stesso

Vegeta si guardò intorno confuso, era steso su un pagliericcio su un lercio pavimento di pietra.

“Dove sono?” biascicò. Si massaggiò la testa, le tempie gli pulsavano.

< Sono andato a letto dopo qualche birra di troppo e non mi ricordo di essere mai venuto qui > pensò. Il luogo era in penombra, batté le palpebre abituandosi all’oscurità.

L’unica fonte di luce proveniva da una finestrella, con delle sbarre di metallo, in alto in una pesante porta di legno. Si guardò intorno, vedendo delle pareti formate da dei lastroni di pietra.

“Una cella?” si chiese, vedendo una figura nell’ombra. Era umana, ma non riusciva a scorgerla bene, l’unica parte visibile erano degli stivaletti bianchi dalle punte dorate. “Umphf. Tu chi sei e dove diamine siamo?!” ringhiò.

Ci fu una risata gelida che risuonò per l’ambiente.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte. “Non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere” borbottò.

“Ben svegliato, ‘principino’ addormentato” lo derise l’altro.

Vegeta impallidì. < Questa voce… non è possibile… > pensò. “Che scherzo è questo?” ruggì, spalancando gli occhi. Cercò di trasformarsi in un supersaiyan, ma le sue energie vennero meno.

“Poverino. Sei così spaventato di esserti perso nelle nebbie della tua mente?” lo derise l’interlocutore.

Vegeta cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma le forze gli vennero meno e ricadde pesantemente seduto, a gambe aperte.

“Io divento sempre più forte e tangibile, tu, invece, scompari pian piano. Finirai per rimanere prigioniero qui in eterno, al mio posto.

Però non preoccuparti. Verrò a trovarti spesso, a farti compagnia” lo derise l’altro.

Vegeta allungò il braccio, cercò di sparare una serie di onde dal palmo, ma riuscì solo a farsi sudare la mano.

“Io voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo” ordinò.

“Forse non hai capito. I giorni in cui potevi chiedere qualcosa sono finiti. Ora puoi solo dare quello che voglio ricevere” disse il carceriere. Si trasformò in supersaiyan, la luce dorata che emanava il suo corpo lo illuminò.

Vegeta rabbrividì, vedendo MajinVegeta avanzare verso di lui. Una grande M risaltava sulla sua fronte spaziosa.

< Questo è sicuramente un incubo dovuto all’aver bevuto troppo. Sì, è quello > si disse.

“Sai, qui posso fare ciò che voglio, avere ciò che desidero. A seguito della mia genesi, del mio aver prolificato nel tuo inconscio, sguazzando tra le tue paure, ho ottenuto diversi poteri interessanti” spiegò MajinVegeta. Lanciò un’onda rosa, che accecò il principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, sentì il suo corpo pizzicare, mentre una sensazione pruriginosa si diffondeva sulla sua pelle. Riaprì gli occhi e gridò, vedendo che adesso indossava un vestito da coniglietta da casinò rosso fuoco, con tanto di cerchietto sulla testa. Le grandi orecchie ondeggiavano ai lati dei capelli neri a fiamma. “Cosa mi hai fatto?” domandò con voce strozzata.

“Posso trasformarti in ciò che voglio. Ricordi i poteri di Majinbu? Ecco, ma io non sono intenzionato a tramutarti in caramella. Posso toglierti la vista, renderti incapace di muoverti, trasformarti all’infinito in ciò che mi aggrada.

Potrei anche cambiare il tuo modo di fare, il tuo carattere. Però preferisco vederti terrorizzato, mentre tutto ti sfugge dalle dita” sussurrò MajinVegeta.

Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente. “Se-senti… tu sei me, vero? Penso che possiamo trovare un accordo” biascicò. Aveva le gambe strette da delle calze a rete nere. “Insomma…”.

MajinVegeta fece una smorfia. “Tu hai rinnegato chi sei. Volevi la potenza, io avrei potuto dartela, e tu invece mi hai rinchiuso qui. Mi hai lasciato a marcire in eterno? Per cosa poi? Per giocare alla famigliola felice?” domandò.

Vegeta avvertì un rivolo di sudore gelido scivolargli lungo la schiena.

MajinVegeta gli fu di sopra, lo afferrò per le cosce e lo trascinò verso di sé. “Vediamo di toglierti questa ‘robetta’ di dosso alla vecchia maniera”. Iniziò a spogliarlo, la coda finta del costume si era sporcata di polvere.

Vegeta scalciò, sentiva le mani dell’altro, uguali alle proprie, coi medesimi calli, toccarlo in maniera invasiva. < Tutto questo è troppo strano. Mi sto facendo violenza da sola? Non credo sia possibile, è assurdo >.

MajinVegeta lo denudò, ma gli lasciò le orecchie da coniglio. Ridacchiò, mordicchiando il capezzolo dell’altro, sentendolo gemere, nascondendosi il viso arrossato col braccio e gli afferrò i fianchi con entrambe le mani.  
“Senti! Io non credo di amarmi così tanto da solo! Men che meno di attrarmi”. La voce di Vegeta si era fatta più acuta.

MajinVegeta premette le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, mozzandogli il fiato. La sua aura da supersaiyan era bollente, scottava la pelle della vittima. Si spogliò a sua volta, impedendogli di respirare approfondendo il bacio, premendo il suo naso su quello dell’altro.

Vegeta si ritrovò a mugolare, i polmoni in fiamme, mentre il suo corpo si accasciava sul pagliericcio.

< Voglio svegliarmi presto da questo incubo > mentre i suoi occhi pizzicavano.

L’altro si staccò da lui e scivolò più in basso, Vegeta iniziò a gemere con forza, mentre la sua controparte iniziava a succhiargli vigorosamente il membro, intrappolando con lingua e labbra.


	30. Glory hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.   
Numero parole: 1029.   
Prompt: 30 Glory Hole

Glory hole

La luce vermiglia dell'aria satura del pianeta filtrava attraverso gli oblò della base in metallo e ceramica bianca, illuminando il grande stanzone circolare.

Cooler era immerso per metà in una larga vasca ovale, al centro di una serie di mosaici che rappresentavano dei draghi verdi sulle pareti.

Una mano sul terzo seno di un'aliena, con una grande placca in fronte simile a una gemma, la coda intorno alla coscia di una dalla pelle viola.

"Oh, gliela farò pagare, vedrà" sibilò.

Un ’ aliena  raccolse con entrambe le mani dalle dita sottili e i tentacoli un po' di schiuma, che galleggiava sull'acqua profumata da diversi oli essenziali, così numerosi da dare alla testa, e la lanciò contro un'altra. Quest'ultima rise, saltellando sul posto.

Gli occhi di Cooler fissi sul movimento ipnotico.

< Io non sono come mio fratello, io so godermi i piaceri della carne, delle forme e della morbidezza di una bella donna.

'Lui' è la mia unica dannata e maledetta eccezione!

Perché sin da bambino ha dovuto attrarmi in quel modo sbagliato? Maledetto. Lui e la sua scimmietta! > pensò.

Gli  strilletti delle aliene risuonavano striduli e alti, fino alle ampie arcate metalliche. Afferrò il mento di un’aliena dalla pelle a placche di serpente e la baciò con foga, infilandole la lingua in bocca, sentendo un retrogusto di pane lievitato provenire da lei.

Si staccò da lei, riprendendo fiato pesantemente.

“Mio padre non potrà rifiutarmi una punizione esemplare per quel dannato  saiyan . Lo spezzerò, lo ridurrò in polvere, il suo dannato orgoglio sarà in cenere.

Come ha potuto mettersi tra me e ciò che mi appartiene?!” ruggì. Afferrò i fianchi dell’aliena davanti a lei, la bloccò contro il bordo della vasca e le allacciò i fianchi con le ginocchia. “Alzate il volume di quella dannata radio, non si sente niente!” sbraitò.

Sauzer annuì, raggiunse l’apparecchio e, digitando sul proprio  scouter , alzò il volume.

“ _ Don’t _ _ call  _ _ my _ _ _ _ puppy _ _ .  _ _ Don’t _ _ touch me  _ _ because _ _ _ _ you _ _ _ _ hate _ _ me _ ” cantò una voce roca.

< Non mi toccare perché ti odio… Sono tentato di far saltare l’impianto > pensò, mordendo con foga il collo morbido dell’aliena. Con le mani cercava le altri, affondando le dita nell’acqua.

“Lo farò succedere oggi stesso” ordinò a  se stesso.

< Non ti ho mai avuto e tu nemmeno, ma caro fratellino, lo sai che i  saiyan prima o poi si ribellano.

Come reagiresti se Vegeta ti sfuggisse? Se passasse dal difenderti al tentare di ucciderti? Non permetterò che succeda. Vedrai, lo spezzerò prima, e vedremo che se ciò che ne resterà ti piacerà ancora > pensò. 

******

< Come diamine ci sono finito in questa dannata sensazione?

Quelle dannate mani viscide le mozzerò una ad una. La stoffa che mi copre il volto mi soffoca le lacrime, anche meglio.   
Qui, appeso, nella pantomima di un salame, scalcio. O, vedrai quanto ti piacerà se riesco a beccarti i denti e a farsi saltare.

Sempre se là sotto ci sia soltanto uno e non una combriccola. Li avranno i denti?

_ Bleah _ , non oso immaginare le loro fattezze aliene. Magari avranno sedici occhi e dei bitorzoli nel posto sbagliato >.

Vegeta scalciava, le gambe nude, l’interno delle cosce umide di saliva, le piante dei piedi graffiate.

< Quell’anello di metallo tiene le mie nudità sollevate.

Non devono avere molta fiducia nelle capacità amatorie dei loro clienti se pensano che non riusciranno nemmeno a farmi eccitare naturalmente.

Sì che se ascolto bene qualcosa di anche interessante c’è. Sono del tutto sicuro che ci siano anche delle donne. Non penso appese, forse clienti. Pervertite, non avete niente da fare?!

Io a quest’ora dovrei essere a conquistare pianeti, magari proprio a spazzare via il vostro lurido sasso per rivenderlo.

Chissà quanti altri poveracci sono appesi con l’intimità al vento, in attesa che qualcuno ne usufruisca. Buffet libero, che voltastomaco! >.

Gli sfuggì un lungo gemito, soffocato dalla stoffa del sacco che aveva in testa, mentre una mano gli accarezzava le nudità. Alcune dita gli afferrarono un gluteo, il  saiyan si nascose la fessura, stretta il più possibile, con la morbida coda. La peluria castana era aggrovigliata.

Sentì dei passi pesanti coprire i gemiti lascivi e gli strilli, ci furono degli urli di dolore, confusione e spintoni risuonarono nelle orecchie del principe dei  saiyan .

I tonfi erano continui, riconobbe dei colpi energetici che s’infrangevano contro delle pareti di metallo.

< Diamine, ed ora che sta succedendo? Pensavo che diventare il divertimento di alcuni ricconi annoiati fosse sufficiente! > pensò Vegeta. 

Due mani gli afferrarono le gambe, spalancandogliele, mentre una coda gl’immobilizzava la sua, stringendola.

< … Aspetta, ma queste mani… le riconosco… 

No, non si sarebbe mai abbassato a questo > rifletté il principe, rabbrividendo. Delle unghie nere si conficcarono nella carne abbronzata, graffiandogliela.

La stretta alla coda divenne tale da fargli rilassare i muscoli, le sue braccia abbandonate fecero cigolare le catene a cui erano legate per tenerle immobilizzate al tetto.

Un’onda d’energia fece esplodere il marchingegno attaccato al suo petto con delle zampette metalliche, liberandolo.

“Questa pagliacciata è durata abbastanza. Tu sei mio.

Se nostro padre sapesse di questi ‘centri’ di mio fratello, gliela farebbe pagare. Appena glielo farò notare non oserà rifare qualcosa del genere, mai più” ruggì Freezer.

Entrò dentro Vegeta con un colpo secco, Vegeta gorgogliò.

< La sua voce e le sue parole mi hanno invaso molto più che l’atto in sé. Non l’avevo mai sentito così possessivo. Una furia così forte in lui, se fosse rivolta contro di me mi annienterebbe, ma così…

Dannazione, toglietemi quell’anello, l’eccitazione così mi uccide! > pensò. Si trattenne dal gridare, ma una serie di ansiti gli sfuggirono dalle labbra sporte, sotto la stoffa.

Il suo corpo ondeggiava, sospeso, mentre le spinte di Freezer erano vogliose, vigorose.

Freezer sentì lo sperma gocciolargli addosso dall’alto, mentre il principe dei  saiyan veniva. 

Rise sardonico. “Se ti piace così tanto, sappi che ti troverai sul mio tetto a casa. Perché nessun altro, a parte me, ti avrà più.

MAI!”. La voce di Freezer si trasformò in un fragoroso ruggito alla fine.

< Risulta quasi rassicurante, ma se questa è la sua idea di consolazione, fa schifo > pensò Vegeta, mentre un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggiva dalle labbra sporte.


	31. Doppia vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Prompt: 31. Cross dressing  
Numero parole: 512.

Doppia vita

Dalle vetrate entrava della luce biancastra, che veniva filtrata dalle reti metalliche che davano vita a dei rombi.

Le lampade di vetro verde dentro la stanza erano spente, ma sembravano brillare appena riflettendo la luce che veniva da fuori.

Goku stringeva le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Vegeta, alzandosi su e giù, lasciando che Briefs lo penetrasse.

< Non avrei immaginato potesse essere così seducente con i miei abiti. Da una parte gli stavano così larghi da renderlo quasi tenero, dall’altra l’arancione gli donava. Per non parlare del fatto che i pantaloni gli sono caduti quasi subito.

Non ho resistito > pensò Goku, baciandolo con foga.

Vegeta ricambiò al bacio, arrossandogli le labbra.

Goku gettò indietro la testa, ansimando, aveva il viso arrossato, i capelli a cespuglio ondeggiavano sfiorando le spalline che indossava.

Il principe dei saiyan gli teneva i fianchi con entrambe le mani, sentendo il corpo massiccio del più giovane sotto le dita, stretto dalla tuta blu.

Vegeta ansimava, facendo dei versi rochi, il suo ventre muscoloso era stretto da una cinta di stoffa color notte.

< Dannato. Sa benissimo quanto lo trovo sensuale quando si veste da vero saiyan. Mi fa impazzire. Non riesco a non rifiutargli niente > pensò quest’ultimo, mordendo il labbro di Goku a sangue.

Goku sentiva la propria eccitazione vibrare, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la schiena. I pantaloni blu erano abbandonati sul pavimento, Vegeta aveva quelli arancioni caduti all’altezza delle ginocchia.

Le spinte di Vegeta erano vigorose, continue, penetranti.

< Non sappiamo più cosa fare.

Siamo rimasti padri troppo presto, ma… amavamo la nostra mogli. Abbiamo deciso entrambi di avere un secondo figlio.

Abbiamo sempre saputo che il nostro legame, da sempre così profondo, si sarebbe trasformato in altro. Forse è il richiamo della specie, forse è la nostra rivalità che è finita per sfociare in desiderio. O probabilmente noi ci consideravamo come fratelli, ma è sempre stato qualcosa di più.

Alla fine è esplosa. Non so neanche io dire esattamente quando, ma non ho più potuto resistere ai suoi tocchi, stare troppo lontano dalle sue labbra > pensò Goku. Brividi di piacere facevano fremere il suo corpo in fiamme, i suoi glutei si chiudevano sul sesso dell’amante, facendo pressione.

Vegeta accelerò il ritmo, il cuore che pompava velocemente nel suo petto, che si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare. La maglia arancione e la maglietta, immense rispetto al suo fianco, erano sollevate e davano vita a una specie di enorme sciarpa intorno al collo, e a stoffa ripiegata sulle spalle.

Goku tremava di piacere. “Ve-Vegeta… Vegeta! VEGETA!” chiamò gridando, raggiungendo l’apice.

Vegeta, le gote in fiamme e le orecchie bollenti, un rivolo di bava sfuggito alle sue labbra, venne con una specie di ruggito prolungato.

Gli abiti di entrambi, scambiati, si sporcarono di sperma candido.

Goku si abbandonò sul corpo più minuto, esausto, mentre Vegeta, ancora ansimante, scivolava fuori da lui.

< Prima o poi ci scopriranno e la nostra vita sarà finita. O troveranno le prove e ci giudicheranno.

Però fino a quel momento, avremo vissuto una doppia vita > pensò Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al WRITOBER PumpKINK ed. II, 2019 di Fanwriter.it.  
Song-fic su: Levati di dosso-Spirit cavallo selvaggio; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIOMJK7IROM.  
Prompt: 1. First time  
Raccolta di PWP con Vegeta protagonista.


End file.
